


Посредники

by shosh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But it takes him a while to get any traction, Canon AU - Avenger Loki, Canon AU - Loki Grew Up on Jotunheimr, Family Feels, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Loki Needs a Hug, MCU AU Fest, Odin's A+ Parenting, Reconciliation, Teamwork, Thor Is Not Stupid, Worldbuilding, loki is a little shit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shosh/pseuds/shosh
Summary: AU, по сюжету которого Локи, будучи ещё ребёнком, был отправлен обратно в Ётунхейм, что произошло после раскрытия правды о его происхождении всему Асгарду. Когда Тор был изгнан после сорванной коронации, Локи решает отомстить ему за нападение на Ётунхейм. А заодно доставить немного неприятностей ЩИТу.





	1. Прибытие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bridges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380089) by [wnnbdarklord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/pseuds/wnnbdarklord). 



Дождь прекратился так же быстро, как и начался. Джейн с облегчением вздохнула, встала с земли и решила оглядеться. Не было слышно ни звука, и какое-то внутреннее чутьё подсказывало ей, что забрать молот у Тора так и не получилось. Что ж, день становился всё лучше и лучше, нечего сказать, — грохот грома услужливо объявил, что скоро на землю обрушится очередная порция ливня. Прекрасно, просто прекрасно.

Вдруг слева что-то громыхнуло, а потом всё вокруг озарила вспышка света. Джейн взвизгнула и кинулась в противоположную сторону. О, это была не молния, и даже не гром. Девушка уставилась в пространство, которое просто… раскрывалось прямо перед ней.

— Господи боже, — выдохнула она, мысленно ругая себя последними словами, что не удосужилась взять с собой камеру. У неё даже блокнота с собой не было! Даже не было ручки, чтобы записать, — хоть на руке, хоть где! Это было восхитительно. Что-то вроде небольшого атмосферного феномена, по размерам не такого большого, что произошёл прошлой ночью, когда Тор оказался на Земле, ведь сейчас не было никаких предупреждений о каких-либо аномальных явлениях. А ведь шторм, что бушевал прошлой ночью, предсказать удалось. Этот же просто произошёл, и она была совсем не готова к такому событию. Возможно, стоило купить портативную камеру, которую можно было носить всегда на теле, чтобы уж точно не пропустить ничего?

Что-то проскользнуло через идущую рябью червоточину, и вот тогда Джейн просто впала в ступор. Интерес уже вёл открытую войну со страхом. Не всё же, что может «прийти» таким вот способом, обязательно дружелюбное и безобидное, так ведь? С другой стороны, вокруг не было ничего, что могло бы спасти от угрозы подобного масштаба. И всё же, суперсекретный правительственная база была совсем рядом, что вселяло надежду на светлое, ну или хотя бы возможное будущее. А во всём виноваты эти хакеры-недоумки.

И вот она застыла на месте и наблюдала с широко раскрытыми глазами за тем, как нечто большое, смутно похожее на человека проходило через разрыв в реальности. …Это что, рога? Девушка проморгалась, но рогатый гость даже и не подумал пропадать.

Это… он или она? Кажется, он, хотя и Джейн знала, что гарантий в этом деле можно дать мало. Он был высок, худощав, что не утаивала незатейливая набедренная повязка, а длинные чёрные волосы обрамляли изящно изогнутую пару внушительного размера рогов. Его кожа была темна, хотя Джейн так и не разглядела цвет из-за сгущающихся сумерек. В свете фонарей, светивших где-то за чертой территории, принадлежащей правительству, кожа чужака казалась до странности синей, а не тёмно-коричневой, что было бы вполне ожидаемо увидеть.

Джейн била крупная дрожь, но совсем не от страха, — температура воздуха вокруг резко упала, и стало настолько холодно, что для климата Нью Мексико было совсем необычно, даже после ливня.

Этот человек — пришелец? Он наконец вышел из разверзшегося пространства, взмахнув рукой. Тут глаза Джейн раскрылись ещё шире от изумления, ведь прямо с кончиков пальцев этого чужака сорвалась пара зеленоватых всполохов. Червоточина бесшумно закрылась, и воздух сразу же ощутимо потеплел. Как он это сделал? У него что, в руку встроено какое-то скрытое устройство? Джейн так ничего и не поняла, и из-за расстояния да сумерек она не разглядела, нёс ли он что-то в руках. Ей ужасно хотелось подойти, расспросить его, но что-то, оставшееся от инстинкта самосохранения (Дарси бы точно гордилась) заставило девушку остаться на месте.

По логике, есть только одна причина для подобного появления — он ищет или молот Тора или самого Тора. И не факт, что этот пришелец пришёл сюда с дружелюбными намерениями. Вообще, Тор тоже не много уж рассказал о том, зачем пришёл… неплохая пища для размышлений. Такая прекрасная возможность — и упущена! Ведь Джейн думала, что Тор — обычный бездомный чудак, которого она по случайности дважды сбила на машине.

После того, как чужак убедился, что проход закрыт, он сразу же двинулся в сторону базы, даже не обернувшись. Заметил ли он её? Джейн оставалось только наблюдать, раздражение и в то же время невероятное облегчение смешивались в ней в какой-то безумный коктейль, и, остановившись в выборе всё-таки на раздражении, она стояла и смотрела прямо перед собой. Ну и что же теперь делать?


	2. Конфликт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь Лафейя - Ледяная Великанша, царица Ётунхейма и мать Локи (переводчик знает, что обычно фамилия сыновьям даётся по имени отца, также он знает, что в мифологии мать Локи носила не совсем такое имя; но переводчик видит текст и переводит то, что сказал ему автор).  
> Люблю вас х

Локи дошёл до постройки базы, возведённой на скорую руку, не видя ничего вокруг себя от гнева. Обычно его перемещения между мирами были мягче, но этот раз отличился точностью попадания, для чего пришлось приложить максимум усилий. Его буквально трясло, так что сейчас было не до удобства.

Он чувствовал всем своим существом силу Мьёльнира где-то поблизости. Но всё-таки сила эта была странно приглушённой. Да какая разница? Где бы ни был Мьёльнир, Тор всегда оказывался поблизости. И когда Локи найдёт его, он уж ни за что не отпустит брата живым. Бывшего брата. Как бы они ни пытались сохранить их братские отношения после того, как тайна его происхождения раскрылась, сейчас весь этот цирк явно заканчивался, — по-другому и быть не могло.

У него перед глазами до сих пор стояла кровь, — иссиня-чёрная поверх гладкого льда. Он до сих пор чувствовал этот резкий запах. Вид изуродованных тел, скорчившихся в неестественных позах на снегу, павших от того же молота, ощущение чьей силы сейчас било изнутри как бич. И всё та же изжигающая пелена перед глазами, как тогда, когда до него дошла весть о гибели десятков под обвалившимися глыбами льда. Тогда взгляды вокруг него вопрошали только одно: «И это с ними ты бы желал родства? С теми, кто только что забрал жизни стольких из нас?».

На Локи всегда была возложена миссия соединить, находясь на грани, два мира, что находились в постоянном конфликте, — Ётунхейм и Асгард. И даже ради любви Фригг и Тора — нет, больше нет. Он не смог бы больше выносить это.

Локи подошёл к сооружению с главного входа. Ему незачем было прятаться от смертных, которые, к тому же, помогут ему найти Тора, если им о нём вообще известно. Все его прежние планы и стратегии по сотрудничеству с Мидгардом пошли прахом, а все заготовленные слова сейчас оказались не более как пылью на собственных губах. И даже весь этот якобы скрытый испуг на их лицах не заставит его отступить от намеченных планов.  
Он остановился перед воротами, абсолютно безразлично взирая на наведённое на него оружие, и обратился к человеку в форме, что, судя по его виду, был тут главным:

— Я принц Локи, из Ётунхейма. И я принёс тревожные вести для вашего мира.

 

* * *

 

Тор ни разу не поднял глаз от пола, пока его вели в небольшую ярко освещённую комнату. Он не обращал внимания, когда на него надевали наручники. Он даже не пытался вырваться, хотя выглядели его конвоиры и хиловато — Тор попросту больше не верил в собственные силы.  
Он больше не может призвать Мьёльнир. Разве не это имел ввиду отец, когда говорил «недостоин»? До этого Тор был в ярости — жажда наказания предательства, жажда крови клокотала в нём, будто по его собственным венам разливалось раскалённое железо. Он был будто оглушён, даже когда отец вынес ему наказание, Тор не до конца понимал, что вокруг происходит. Неужели он действительно в ссылке? Брошенный на произвол судьбы, без друзей, без семьи… Без его мощи и силы. Неужели это и есть его приговор — провести остаток жизни, будучи смертным? Что он может сделать в Мидгарде, чтобы доказать, что он всё-таки достоин? Ведь тут нет монстров, с которыми нужно бороться, нет врагов, которых нужно уничтожить.  
Впервые в жизни он действительно оказался один.

Он сжал кулаки, и немая ярость снова затопила всё его существо, прошивая насквозь. Ничего из этого бы не произошло, если бы не Локи. Предатель. Как он мог пойти на это? Проникнуть в Асгард как последний вор под покровом ночи, чтобы сорвать его, Тора, коронацию! Тору казалось… он знал, конечно, что в последнее время они были не так близки, как когда-то, что Локи никогда не будет позволено прийти в Золотой Город. Да и захотел бы он? Мысль о предательстве брата причиняла острую боль, а ведь это было правдой. Локи — предатель. Но почему он ведёт себя как трус?  
Локи даже не посмел взглянуть Тору в лицо там, в Ётунхейме. Он даже не осмелился выслушать обвинения. И всё же, в этой ярости не было никакого смысла. Отец дал ясно понять, что не изменит своего решения, несмотря на то, что он и слышал, как Тор обвинил во всём брата. Хоть Тор и сказал это тихо, отец никак не должен был это услышать. Это было серьёзное обвинение, да и та осторожность — глупость. Он больше не хотел никогда думать о Ледяных Гигантах.

Резкий шум в коридоре вырвал Тора из своих мыслей. Кто-то что-то выкрикивал, слышался топот ног… И этот голос…

— Что значит «мы его взяли под охрану»?!

Дверь не просто распахнулась, а буквально разлетелась на сотни ледяных осколков. Локи стоял в дверном проёме, тяжело дыша, обнажив зубы в пугающей улыбке. Трескающийся лёд вокруг его ног и рук, глаза, полыхающие красным, его рога, — сейчас он выглядел как демон, выбравшийся из ада. Тор едва ли узнал его. Обычно за пределами Ётунхейма Локи принимал обличье аса, и только так его Тор и видел.

— Ты! — прорычал Локи, влетая в помещение. Агенты за его спиной были остановлены возникшей на их пути мерцающей стеной, по которой шла зелёная рябь при малейшем прикосновении. И Тор, и Локи уже не слышали их криков.

У Тора не было времени, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, прежде чем Локи схватил его и швырнул об стену. Он попытался встать, но в его спину впивались щепки разлетевшегося стула, так что сделать это оказалось не так просто. Воздух в комнате был словно наэлектризован от напряжения, температура ощутимо снижалась с каждым мгновением, и всё же настоящая буря ещё не началась.

Не отойдя от шока, а может, и благодаря ему, Тор заговорил:

— А вот и трус решил показаться-таки!

— Трус?! Да как ты смеешь, Одинсон? Здесь я должен предъявлять тебе обвинения, ведь именно ты вторгся в мой дом и повырезал моих людей!

Тор лишь усмехнулся — его людей! Всё выглядело так, будто Локи забыл всё, что когда-либо связывало его с Асгардом. О, ведь речь шла о Лафейе, о той, что бросила его когда-то в глыбах льда, а потом вдруг захотела вернуть обратно себе на потеху.

— Точно так же, как это сделал ты — проник в Асгард, чтобы украсть Ларец, а заодно и сорвать мою коронацию! Как ладно ты трепался о семейных узах! Да вот сейчас только показал себя в истинном свете! — криком на крик ответил Тор, и весь тот гнев, утихший было от осознания заточения, вспыхнул в нём с новой силой.

— Я был в Альвхейме! — прорычал Локи, и очередная волна холода обдала Тора с головы до ног. Локи снова швырнул его на землю и склонился над ним, ставя одну ногу на его грудь. Тор, уже успевший запыхаться, лишь тяжело дышал. Длинный локон чёрных волос Локи спал на его плечо, и теперь Тор смог увидеть вплетённую в волосы брата ленту — точно такая же была и у него самого в волосах. Локи нагнулся ещё ниже, так, что Тор чувствовал его обжигающее холодом дыхание.

— Уж не знаю, кто вдолбил тебе в голову, будто цель моей жизни — сорвать твою коронацию, Тор, однако я действительно был бы рад тому, если бы это не стоило стольких жизней, — проговорил Локи низким голосом, и звучание его будто раздавалось из-под самой земли. Тор не страшился смерти — если бы Локи захотел, Тор был бы уже мёртв. Не в манере Локи было говорить со своей будущей жертвой. Но всё же от звука его голоса бросало в дрожь, даже несмотря на то, что собственная ярость кипела внутри.

— Один неверный шаг, Одинсон. Одного неверного шага хватило, чтобы перечеркнуть все договоры о мире между нашими мирами, — ты убил 139 моих людей. Что за милосердным бы королём ты оказался! Подходящий приемник для Одина, Поработителя Миров, ничего не скажешь.

Тор было открыл рот, чтобы ответить, да из его горла только вырвался хрип из-за тяжести на его груди. Глаза Локи тут же загорелись — злоба торжествовала в нём.

— Неужто Один сделал тебя смертным? Отправил в ссылку? Он оставил гнить тебя здесь. Что же, придётся убить тебя.

Локи убрал ногу с груди Тора, и тот только перевернулся на бок, хрипло дыша. Он с жадностью хватал воздух ртом, и силы для гнева совсем не осталось. Он почувствовал, как что-то упало на его лицо, а потом были постепенно удаляющиеся шаги, будто Локи вышел из комнаты. Тору понадобилось достаточно много времени, чтобы восстановить дыхание, а когда он открыл глаза, то в ослепительном свете помещения увидел рядом с собой ту самую ленту, переплетённую с прядью волос Локи.

 

* * *

 

Локи неотрывно смотрел на молот, что был сейчас неподвижен. Всё выглядело так, будто Один был действительно взбешён, когда узнал о том, что сделал Тор, и решил вдруг заняться воспитанием. «Слишком поздно», — про себя подумал Локи.

Руки так и чесались ухватиться за рукоять, и он сжал ладони в кулаки лишь бы удержаться и не дотронуться до молота. Локи больше не хотел участвовать в этих глупых играх Одина — не хотел и тогда, когда его, совсем ещё ребёнка, забрали из Асгарда. С другой стороны, зная Одина, можно было смело сказать, что здесь где-то должны были быть какие-то ловушки исключительно для него, чтобы он попался, а потом и сгинул в мучениях. О нет, Локи ни за что не даст Одину избавиться от себя, такого унизительного воспоминания его же милосердия.

Но вот какое-то лихорадочно сильное чувство подсказывало абсолютно противоположное. Сила Мьёльнира будто трепетала, он будто хотел поговорить, насколько это вообще возможно.

Локи сконцентрировался на той мощи, что исходила от Мьёльнира, да чуть не рассмеялся. Достоин — или нет? А шутка хороша, особенно если Один вообще решил хоть кому-то даровать такое «звание». Ярость Тора там, в бункере, никакого эффекта не дала… Мьёльнир задрожал, и тут Локи не смог сдержать улыбки. Он подошёл ближе, рассматривая рукоять. Всё было выполнено качественно, хоть и несколько небрежно, чувствовался переизбыток энергии, — потому-то это и был один из могущественнейших артефактов Одина.

Постепенно дрожь передалась и Локи. Свет в комнате начал моргать и послышался гром, раздавшийся где-то в отдалении. Небольшие молнии заискрились на кончиках пальцев принца, когда он коснулся рукояти молота, а кости во всём теле дрожали от силы, затаённой в оружии.

Достоин. Почётная миссия. Только тебе выбирать, только тебе… Локи будто уговаривал молот, произнося эти слова с каждым стуком своего сердца, и всё его существо прошивало насквозь какой-то глухой, но могущественной силой. Вспышка молнии ударила Мьёльнир, так что рукоять засветилась, заискрилась.

А потом опустилась тишина, и освещение в помещении стало таким, как прежде. Локи отшатнулся, удовлетворённый собой, — нечто экстраординарное только что произошло на его глазах. Он, тяжело дыша, вдруг резко почувствовал навалившуюся усталость и истощение сил, и не осталось ничего, кроме сгустка нервов, лихорадочно пульсировавших в груди. Кажется, этот день уже длится целую вечность.

— Мы будем крайне благодарны, если вы не будете больше вырубать наши генераторы. Здесь электричество так и кипит, — произнёс Коулсон. Агент стоял в нескольких шагах, около двери, что вела на улицу.

— Приношу мои извинения — я просто исправлял ошибку.

Коулсон лишь повёл бровью, но ничего не ответил. Локи был явно не в настроении оправдываться или объяснять что-либо. Он был в гневе и прятаться от агентов не собирался, так что приходилось иметь с ними дело. Не лучший момент, конечно… Да день вообще как-то не задался.

Лафейя не будет в восторге, если узнает, что он был в Мидгарде. Хотя она наверняка уже обо всём знает. Локи не собирался возвращаться в Ётунхейм ни с чем. Он был слегка удивлён, что Один собственной персоной ещё не явился в Мидгард или Ётунхейм, чтобы «защитить смертных от ужасных Ледяных Великанов».

— Думаю, вы не возражаете, Ваше Высочество, но у нас столько вопросов… — голос Коулсона вырвал Локи из его мыслей. Даже несмотря на то, что ситуация была далека от обычной, агент был воплощением собранности. Остальные в бункере были не настолько собраны и спокойны. Локи замечал все эти подрагивающие пальцы, инстинктивно тянущиеся к оружию, враждебные взгляды. Спокойствия явно не добавляли и стрелки с луками под самой крышей, готовые действовать, прояви он агрессию.

Локи заставил себя подойти к агенту, силой воли отодвигая свои размышления на задний план. Сейчас было самое время приступить к дипломатической части, в которую, впрочем, он сам же себя и втянул.

— И я с радостью на все отвечу. Теперь уже некуда спешить. Одинсон на коротком поводке у своего отца. Его прибытие в Мидгард не что иное, как наказание, ссылка.

— И это так он на коротком поводке? — не отдавая себе в том отчёта, на лице Коулсона проступило что-то вроде благоговения, но Локи сдержал ухмылку. Нет, кто-кто, а уж Тор не будет тут местным героем.

И безрадостная улыбка появилась на его губах.

— Позвольте вам всё объяснить, агент Коулсон. Хоть и в моём мире его бы приняли за никудышнего коротышку даже с его силой и Мьёльниром, — он рукой указал на молот, — он убил больше сотни моих людей за каких-то пару минут.

Та часть Локи, что так навсегда и осталась подростком, ликовала, когда Коулсон вздрогнул при упоминании количества убитых Тором.

— На что он способен без своей силы?

Локи пожал плечами, всеми силами стараясь не выдать раздражения, что разговор до сих пор ведётся о его бра… об Одинсоне, когда давно бы пора заканчивать.

— Полагаю, его способности сейчас ограничиваются способностями спортивного, хорошо натренированного смертного. Чего вам следует бояться, так это его отца и его способностей.

Коулсон поморщился. Новость, что Один оказался не просто героем мифов, а считающим себя повелителем Девяти Миров, включая при этом и Мидгард, его мало привлекала.

Но разве он не отправил своего сына в ссылку? — сказать честно, довод был так себе. Взгляд, полный скептицизма от Локи, в ответ на самоуверенный жест рукой агента лишь показал последнему, насколько серьёзно следует подойти к данной теме.

— Это значит лишь то, что Один не может открыто вмешиваться. Мне не нужно напоминать вам, что существует множество путей сделать это тайно.

— Папочка не будет в восторге, если что-то приключится с его чадом, я прав?

Локи рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Ему самому послышалось это больше истерикой, а не смехом, что было не самым хорошим знаком. Локи ещё никогда не доводилось слышать, чтобы кто-нибудь отзывался об Одине подобным образом. Даже в Ётунхейме, где никто не уважал Всеотца, не смели опускаться до подобного уровня неуважения, по крайней мере вслух. В конце концов, Хеймдалль видит и слышит всё.

— Прошу простить меня, — произнёс Локи, восстановив дыхание. — Но вы правы, он будет недоволен.

Особенно сейчас, когда ему фактически некому передать бразды правления на старости лет. И что-то в груди кольнуло, и вдруг так больно, что весь этот маскарад показался глупостью. Прошло.

— Но пока вы не станете намеренно вредить ему из-за того, что он сын Одина, у Всеотца будут связаны руки. Лично я рекомендую обустроить его заточение в другом месте — где-то поглубже и потемнее.

Выражение лица Коулсона на мгновение переменилось, и Локи даже не успел понять, что оно значило. Коулсон собирался ответить, когда другой агент подбежал к ним. Он кивком головы поприветствовал Локи, да вот только он весь лучился страхом. Локи расплылся в улыбке, а после обрадовался от всей души уходу этого недоумка, уже повернувшись снова к Коулсону. Кажется, клыки ётунов недостаточно эстетичны для мидгардцев.

— Сэр, у нас ещё один посетитель. Дональд Блейк — он уже здесь. У него отменно сделанные водительские права с фотографией нашего гостя. Мы быстро выяснили, что это фальшивка.

Кажется, Коулсон удивился намного меньше, чем Локи, хотя и такой поворот событий заставил внутри у него всё похолодеть. Тор не был в Мидгарде достаточно долго для того, чтобы завести знакомства, разве не так? Знают ли эти люди, кем он является на самом деле? Коулсон внимательно посмотрел на Локи.

— Я вынужден просить вас, Ваше Высочество, остаться здесь ненадолго. Шоу начинается.

 

* * *

 

Локи издалека наблюдал за тем, как немолодой мужчина на эмоциях говорил с агентами. Он представился как Эрик Селдвиг, и это отчего-то привлекло внимание Локи в большей степени, нежели обычно. Неужели он нашёл то, что искал в Мидгарде, даже не прилагая усилий? Его сердце забилось быстрее, и он осторожно приблизился.

Имир его подери, да этот Сэлдвиг просто не умеет врать. При иначе складывающихся обстоятельствах это бы было удивительно.

— Дональд Блейк? — проговорил Коулсон настолько вежливо и спокойно, насколько мог. — Нам он сказал, что его зовут Тор.

Если Локи не изменяла память, Тор никогда не говорил своего имени первому встречному. Коулсон также упомянул, что человек, что сейчас сидел у них в застенках, до сих пор не сказал ни одному агенту и слова. Это не могло не раздражать, но их с Тором разговор они слышали от первого и до последнего слова, — отрицать это просто глупо. Но Локи не мог поступить иначе, даже если бы в Ётунхейме произошло нечто меньшего масштаба.

Так это его прозвище! Ещё с тех времён, когда он боролся на ринге! Всё эти проклятые стероиды!

Локи на это лишь закатил глаза. Очевидно, если Тор хотел сбежать, ему нужны были сообщники поумнее. Коулсон начал задавать вопросы о предполагаемой профессии Тора в области медицины, и Локи подошёл ещё ближе, когда Селдвиг упомянул своё исследование. Ну что за странность — Тор посреди всех этих астрофизиков! Один не поскупился и дал Тору всё, что могло выделить его среди этих смертных.

— Доктор Селдвиг, у вас в команде довольно опасные ребята, знаете? — сказал Коулсон. Локи с трудом подавил усмешку. Если бы они знали, насколько опасен Тор может быть. Почему только Коулсон всё ещё занимается Селдвигом, когда всё и так понятно?

— Он может доставлять неприятности, это правда, но он не опасен, нет! Он… он иногда бывает не в себе…

Селдвиг умолкает и отпрядывает, его глаза широко раскрыты. Коулсон оборачивается с вымученным вздохом, когда видит приближающегося к ним Локи, что до сих пор оставался в тени.

— Вы не станете так защищать своего друга, Доктор Селдвиг, если узнаете, на что он в действительности способен, — проговорил Локи, красуясь перед собеседниками во всей красе. Он был на голову, а то и на две выше любого смертного здесь, что не могло его не радовать, его, проведшего большую часть жизни среди здоровяков по сравнению с собой.

— Святая Мария и Иосиф, — выдохнул Сэлдвиг, чьи глаза сейчас сверкали любопытством и страхом одновременно. — Ты же ётун!

Он на секунду замолк и вытер выступивший пот со лба.

— Не может быть, я схожу с ума! Не может быть! Чертовщина какая-то, — он сделал паузу, а потом заговорил ещё с большим жаром. — Так это тебя видела Джейн у того разрыва пространства!

Локи прищурился. Прекрасно — кто-то видел его, переходящего из мира в мир, а он даже не заметил. Теряет хватку. Хотя если учесть, в каком состоянии он прибыл сюда, не удивительно, что он не заметил эту смертную.

— Полагаю, вы имеете ввиду Доктора Фостер?

Пристальный взгляд Коулсона заставил Селдвига, что начал было говорить, запнуться на полуслове. Он будто только сейчас вспомни, где он и что с ним происходит, от чего тяжело сглотнул.

— Она просто привезла его сюда, она не участвовала ни в чём, что делал Тор. И она не знала о том, что он собирается сделать.

Чудно. Было очевидно, что Селдвиг был напуган этими людьми, но всё же продолжал защищать коллегу. И если обыватели были так запуганы ЩИТом, возможно, лучше действовать в одиночку, а не под их эгидой. В планы Локи не входило отпугнуть от себя землян. Уж точно не сейчас, когда он наконец добрался сюда и мог получить разрешение остаться.

— А сделал он вот что, Доктор Селдвиг: напал на секретный правительственный отряд. У двоих сломанные ребра, а другой был транспортирован в больницу со сломанной челюстью. Более того, Тор напал и на доктора, что прибыл на место первым, — у него сотрясение средней тяжести.

Селдвиг весь побледнел, а Коулсон, взглянув мельком на Локи, продолжил:

— Так что пока вы не начали и дальше всё отрицать, должен сказать, что я склоняюсь к тому, что Тор Одинсон, — Селдвиг побледнел ещё больше, когда услышал полное имя, — останется под присмотром ЩИТа до того момента, когда мы примем решение о наказании за его противозаконные действия, включая посягательство на государственное имущество с отягощающими последствиями.

— А он? — Сэлдвиг указал на Локи. — Его вы тоже закроете где-то у себя? Вы не можете просто так сажать людей под арест и…

Локи почувствовал себя до странности необычно, когда защита Сэлдвига вдруг стала распространяться и на него, хотя для этого и не было никаких оснований. Учёный признал в нём ётуна и всё ещё говорил с ним. Неужели в Мидгарде не осталось ни единого воспоминания от той войны? Конечно, прошло слишком много времени с тех пор по земным меркам, но как оказалось, некоторые из них всё ещё могут узнать ётуна по одному его виду. Коулсон и другие его агенты оказались на это неспособны, хотя этого нельзя было сказать наверняка. Может, подобная сдержанность была стандартом в такого рода ситуациях.

От вида Коулсона, что уже потихоньку выходил из себя, Локи захотелось захохотать в голос. Конечно же, сказать, что руководство ЩИТа сейчас в каком-то роде управляет им только потому, что он это позволяет, противоречило бы всякой дипломатии. Разумнее было изображать учтивость для того, чтобы лучше исследовать этот мир и его политику.

— Принц Локи Лафейсон не нуждается в наблюдении ЩИТа, — произнёс Коулсон, намеренно игнорируя испуганное выражение Селдвига, появившееся на его лице при произнесении имени Локи. — Он прибыл сюда, чтобы предупредить нас о нахождении Тора на Земле и заключить дипломатический союз между нашими… мирами.

Улыбка Локи сделалась ещё шире при виде скептического выражения лица Селдвига. Учёный явно слышал о нём, хотя откуда — непонятно. Он собрался было ответить, но его прервал странный звук, раздавшийся где-то рядом. Локи посмотрел вверх, готовый увидеть что угодно. Звук был похож на гудение двигателя, но такого, какого видеть ему ещё не приходилось.

— Кстати, о политике, — произнёс Коулсон, наблюдая, как над их головами появилась внушительная летающая машина. — Вот и наш директор.

 

* * *

 

Фригг вздохнула и откинулась на спинку трона. Хотя бы на мгновение. Она закрыла глаза, сделала глубокий вдох, а затем выдох. Для королевы это, конечно же, невиданно вести себя подобным образом, но она давным-давно уже отослала всех из тронного зала, так что осталась только стража. Они стояли к ней спиной, и она могла позволить себе минутную слабость.

Хеймдалль рассказал ей обо всём, что произошло в Мидгарде, как только заметил присутствие там Ётунхеймского принца. Он был готов отправить на Землю целый отряд Эйнхериев, чтобы оградить Тора от любой опасности. И только тот факт, что фактическим правителем была Фригг, и её прямые приказы останавливали его. Тор в ссылке — они не могли помочь ему.

Они наблюдали за стычкой Тора и Локи, и Фригг улыбалась, хоть и сердце её буквально разбилось при последних словах Локи. Но всё же она не ошиблась в нём, и все сомнения, возникшие за годы разлуки, рассеялись — если бы он действительно хотел убить Тора, сейчас абсолютно беззащитного перед ним, без защиты Асгарда и Всеотца в частности, он бы это сделал сразу же.

И когда бы Один очнулся ото сна, он бы и не вспомнил о ссылке, — началась бы сразу война, и Лафейя было бы всё равно на причины. Он не может упустить возможность забрать ребёнка у Одина точно так же, как когда-то забрали его собственного. Как и забрали её ребёнка. Но нет, её сын к ней только вернулся. Понадобились долгие годы прежде чем Фригг простила Одина за то, что он сделал, и не прошло ни дня, когда бы она не возвращалась в мыслях к Локи.

Да — Один забрал у неё её дитя и даже не спросил её, не позаботился о ней. А потом у него хватило наглости погрузиться в свой сон, когда она наорала на него за это. И вот наследников не осталось, и она сидит на троне без слёз, без крови, почти без чувства — она так и не может вернуть своего сына, одного из своих сыновей. Её первым указом не может быть отмена последнего приказа Одина. И даже если бы она могла это сделать, последствий того, что совершил Тор, уже не переиграешь, и он обязан был понести наказание. Она надеялась всем сердцем, что Тор, став королём, будет сдерживать свой крутой нрав. Она только сейчас поняла, насколько он не был готов подойти к подобной конфликтной ситуации со всей ответственностью и холодной головой, особенно когда ему было известно о его брате и Ётунхейме.

Добрая половина Асгарда восприняла враждебно новость, что один из принцев оказался ётуном. Фактически, эта огласка едва ли не стоила Одину трона, особенно если брать во внимание то, что Лафейя в довольно враждебной форме потребовала вернуть сына. Неужели на Тора так повлияла ненависть всего Асгарда к его брату? Или это ей всё казалось, что Тор и Локи были близки когда-то?

Всё было бы иначе, если бы Лафейя так и не узнала о существовании Локи. Всего бы этого не случилось, и семья Фригг была бы целой. Тор не был бы таким безрассудным, ведь ему нужно было присматривать за младшим братом, её муж не превратился бы в такую холодную и отстранённую копию себя, каким был сейчас, а Локи бы не разрывался между двумя мирами.

Она снова тяжело вздохнула. История не терпит сослагательного наклонения. Она поднялась с трона, сжав в руке Гунгнир. Впереди ещё много работы. Сначала нужно поговорить с Хеймдаллем о Торе и его друзьях. За ними станется сорваться и кинуться в гущу событий, очертя голову, когда Асгард был едва ли не на военном положении. Но этого не должно произойти.

Фригг покинула тронный зал, а стражи отправились за ней.


	3. Интерлюдия

_следующим утром_

— Офигеть! Так Эрик не шутил, когда сказал, что ты весь синий, — выпалила Дарси когда увидела Локи, только вошедшего на исследовательскую базу. Джейн в это время занималась самобичеванием, сидя за столом и опустив голову на руки. Она думала о том, какая же дура она была, раз начала весь этот идиотский проект.

— Это вы! — воскликнула она несколько с опозданием, только сейчас заметив его высокую и абсолютно синюю фигуру. Определённо синюю. И определённо неимоверно высокую. Семь футов, наверное. Может, даже чуть больше. Если бы она не была так занята и выбешена провалом своего проекта и потерей одного конкретного человека, который мог помочь всё наладить, сам образ Локи произвёл бы на неё впечатление куда сильнее. Особенно, если брать во внимание тот факт, что он до сих пор носил только одну набедренную повязку. Джейн мельком глянула на Дарси и закатила глаза — её подопечная явно заметила то, что так настойчиво ускользало от её внимания.

— Это я, — подтвердил Локи. Он выглядел немного удивлённым такой реакцией, когда Джейн наконец оправилась от первого впечатления.

— Это вас я видела, когда вы только прибыл сюда! Как вы это сделали? У вас в руку встроено какое-то специальное устройство, с помощью которого можно управлять тканью реальности, прям как тогда? И где ваш дом? Далеко от Земли? Как вы высчитываете энергию для перемещения…

— Джейн! — оборвала её Дарси.

— Что? — спросила учёный с раздражением. Он уже ушёл от неё однажды, и она не позволит ему уйти и сейчас так просто, не ответив на её вопросы. Тем более, она была уверена, что именно стараниями Локи Сэлдвиг сейчас куда-то запропал.

— Возможно, нам следует начать наше знакомство, представившись? — сказал Локи, избавляя тем самым Дарси от её же гнева. — Тогда обещаю ответить на ваши вопросы. Сказать честно, именно поэтому я и здесь. Ваши теории просто поразительные.

— О, — Джейн вдруг почувствовала, как её щеки заливаются краской от смущения. И всё же, когда она загоралась научным интересом, все эти тонкости и условности этикета забывались ею мгновенно. Хорошо, что Дарси всегда была рядом, чтобы остановить её в нужный момент и вернуть с небес на землю. — Я доктор Джейн Фостер. Очень приятно познакомиться с вами, Ваше Высочество.

— Дарси Льюис, — представилась девушка. — И у меня самой полно к вам вопросов, правда менее научного характера.

Локи улыбнулся, и, несмотря на необычайную длину его клыков, эта улыбка смягчила черты его лица.

— Видимо, доктор Сэлдвиг уже рассказал вам обо мне. Но всё же — я принц Локи из Ётунхейма. И я постараюсь ответить на ваши вопросы, мисс Льюис, только если вы ответите на мои. Я никогда ранее не бывал в вашем мире, так что мне хочется узнать о нём как можно больше. Полагаю, доктор Сэлдвиг в скором времени к нам присоединится? Мне кажется, я произвёл на него не лучшее впечатление.

Его взгляд был полон интереса, что нельзя было назвать посредственным или обусловленным этикетом, и Локи определённо был разочарован, что Эрика здесь не было.

— Эрик в библиотеке, — сказала Дарси, хотя на самом деле ни она, ни Джейн понятия не имели, где сейчас был учёный. Джейн была так расстроена из-за того, что ЩИТ конфисковал все её записи и оборудование, что этим утром у неё всё валилось из рук. Кстати, говоря о её работе…

— Так вы сказали, что читали мои теории?

Её мозг будто перезапустился, вылавливая из сказанного Локи тот факт, что он — пришелец! — знает о её проекте.

— Конечно. Вы говорите об азах, но это, безусловно, верно заданное направление. Хотите самостоятельно построить мост? — пока Локи говорил, он сделал какой-то малопонятный жест руками, и что-то возникло между его ладонями. Джейн хотела уже спросить о том, что он делает (карманное измерение? это точно должно быть оно), когда узнала в этом появившемся предмете свой блокнот — Локи уже протягивал его ей.

— Моя записная книга! Вы украли её для меня!

— Разве можно назвать это кражей, когда возвращаешь владельцу его вещь? — уклончиво ответил Локи, хотя Джейн уже явно его не слушала. Она была слишком занята, роясь в листах, и к её невыразимому облегчению и счастью, всё было на месте и в полном порядке. Эти агенты, наверное, даже не стали рыться в её записях об экспериментах.

— Как бы там ни было, спасибо большое. Теперь мне не нужно начинать всё с чистого листа, а это самое главное!

— Рад помочь.

— Дарёному коню в зубы не смотрят и всё такое, но всё-таки что вас привело сюда, Ваше Высочество? — спросила Дарси, приглашая Локи присесть. И он выглядел до смешного величественно, садясь за стол, и при всём этом в своём взгляде он никак не мог скрыть удовольствия и одновременно весёлости, когда наблюдал за собеседницами.

— Мне было интересно посмотреть на смертных, которые так понравились Тору. Стало ещё интереснее, когда я узнал, что ЩИТ конфисковал вашу работу.

— И мой айпод вдобавок, — проворчала Дарси. — Будто бы я храню на нём записи Джейн.

— Крайне нетактично, полностью согласен.

Фостер оторвалась от своего блокнота и посмотрела на Локи — что-то странное было в его голосе. Её посетила мысль, что он к чему-то ведёт.

— Но когда я пролистал ваш блокнот, всё встало на свои места, и я решил прийти к вам. Скажите, Джейн Фостер, есть ли у вас план по возвращению вашего оборудования, чтобы вы как можно скорее могли продолжить вашу работу?

Её тут же бросило в дрожь от восторга, хоть она и понимала, что по щелчку такое дело не провернуть.

— Я вас внимательно слушаю.

 

* * *

 

_неделю спустя_

— Это вообще съедобно? — спросил Локи, потыкав вилкой в угощение, что лежало перед ним, исходя паром. С последнего раза, когда он ел столько запеченной еды, прошло уже пару столетий, не меньше. Он уже и забыл, каково это. Прежде чем он был вынужден принять обличье ётуна, он вообще питался чуть ли не сырым мясом, но это вряд ли походило на талант, которым можно похвастаться за ужином.

Дарси пожала плечами:

— Знаешь, я тоже частенько задаюсь этим вопросом. Думаю, с тобой всё будет в порядке, если до этого ты уже ел нашу еду. Как это происходит по-твоему? Думаешь, у тебя будет аллергия или просто… тяжесть в животе?

— Аллергия — проблема смертных. Однако в других мирах есть пища, которая для нас — настоящий яд. В Мидгарде тоже должно быть что-то такое, хотя я ещё не находил ничего подобного.

Локи снова дотронулся до Поп-тартс (прим. пер.: Pop-Tarts — популярный бренд печенья в Америке), потихоньку раздражаясь, что они до сих пор горячие. Конечно, если он съест горячее, это ему не повредит, но ему нравилось, когда еда была остывшая, как дома. У ётунов было только несколько блюд, которые было принято есть горячими, и все они были чужеземные.

Печенье, охваченное магией, вспыхнуло и мгновенно остыло. Локи только заулыбался, когда увидел обалделое выражение лица Дарси, и откусил кусочек. Было вкусно, — сладко и очень чужеземно.

— Впечатляет. И так может делать каждый ётун?

Локи кивнул, больше занятый едой, чем заинтересованный в вопросах Дарси. А у неё было много вопросов. К счастью, она не только охотно спрашивала, но и отвечала. Мидгард был куда причудливее, чем он представлялся в историях отца. Сам Локи лишь изредка бывал в других мирах, и даже если ему приходилось наведываться туда, им всегда двигало только любопытство; раньше, проводя время на Земле, или в каком-либо другом месте, он ждал, когда же последует ответная, непременно агрессивная реакция Асгарда. Асгард забрал у него многое, но именно этот запрет был самым жестоким.

Их прервали Джейн и Эрик, что вошли в комнату. Оба выглядели неимоверно уставшими. И если Джейн была довольна, то выражение лица Эрика было мрачным.

— У нас наконец-то продвижения! Ты тоже в этом участвуешь, — сказала Джейн, кидая Дарси значок.

— Ого, вот это скорость! — обрадовалась Дарси, рассматривая вещицу. — Ооо, четвёртый уровень! Думала, конечно, что тебя оценят повыше — ну, пришелец там и всё такое. Всё должно быть сверхсекретно, разве нет?

Локи лишь пожал плечами:

— Не в моих планах скрываться. Директор Фьюри обещал мне аудиенцию с вашей ООН в пределах этого года.

Он приложил руку к груди и склонил голову, глядя на Эрика:

— По правде говоря, именно вам, Эрик, я благодарен за это. Фьюри явно было не по душе моё предложение о сотрудничестве наших государств.

От этих слов Эрик наконец просветлел и слегка улыбнулся.

— Посмотрим, одобрят ли это наверху, — сказал Эрик. — И всё же честность друг с другом в нашей ситуации — залог успеха. Как для вас, Локи, так и для нас в нашем исследовании.

Локи кивнул. В то время как ему симпатизировала сама идея ЩИТа, в действительности оказалось, что его цели не совсем соответствовали целям организации. Но налаживание отношений с ЩИТом всё же будет той самой открытостью и честностью, о которой так восторженно всё время отзывается Эрик.

Эрик, как оказалось, далеко не дурак, Локи это понял довольно быстро. Неумелый лгун — да, но не какой-то недалёкий или глупый. Ни один из смертных, что встретились Тору, не были дураками, и оттого было приятнее завоёвывать их доверие, пока Тор сидел в застенках ЩИТа. Придётся Одинсону искать других сообщников, если ЩИТ вообще соблаговолит его отпустить.

С этой весьма утешительной для себя мыслью Локи не без удовольствия снова стал отвечать на бесконечные вопросы Дарси.

 

* * *

 

_три недели спустя_

Холодный ётунхеймский воздух приятно холодил кожу после раскаленного воздуха пустыни Мидгарда. Локи вдохнул такие знакомые запахи дома, и вдруг почувствовал, как становится неимоверно легко, будто гора с плеч упала. Последние три недели были одним сплошным вихрем эмоций и встреч. Ему ещё никогда в своей жизни не приходилось с такой осторожностью выбирать слова и с таким вниманием слушать своих собеседников, обращая большее внимание не на их речь, а на то, что лишь предполагалось и оговаривалось лишь намёками. И всё это было невероятно волнующе и невероятно утомительно. Но радовало то, что сейчас у него появилось более или менее ясное представление об общей картине Мидгарда и о его возможной роли, что он может сыграть на уровне других миров, — всё это следовало основательно обдумать. Казалось, ещё не один ётун и ни один ас не придавал словам столько значения во всей истории.

И хоть это всё было интересно, кроме, конечно же, тех первых часов, когда Мидгард хотелось разнести в прямом смысле слова, для Локи пришло время возвращаться домой. Он не мог продвинуться дальше в переговорах без согласия своей матери, даже несмотря на то, что Локи не считал, что Лафейя будет против его проекта. Сейчас самое время для осуществления всех задумок — Один погрузился в свой сон, и Фригг заняла престол во время его отсутствия. В крайнем случае, Локи будет умолять, если потребуется, о разрешении пожить где-то на севере Мидгарда, хотя бы какое-то время.

Локи не спеша шёл ко дворцу. Он наблюдал за людьми, его людьми, что сейчас занимались своими домашними делами, и хотя недавние события ввергли всех в шок, жизнь продолжалась и не стояла на месте. Когда они замечали его, они склоняли головы и сразу же возвращались к своим делам. Локи улыбнулся. В Мидгарде у него не было недостатка во внимании. И если тут он ничем не выделялся среди других ётунов (он был слишком мал для воина, но не по меркам обычного обывателя), то в Мидгарде он был чем-то вроде диковинки из-за своего роста и цвета кожи. Как и асы, так и мидгардцы не носили рогов, ётуны же, не состоявшие в армии, гордились своими — некоторые даже состригали волосы, чтобы подчеркнуть их.

Он улыбнулся, когда шайка мальчишек, что ростом были почти такие же, как он, пробежали мимо, пиная друг другу мяч. Старик, что присматривал за ними, тут же побежал за ними следом, крича им вслед, чтобы они смотрели по сторонам. Жизнь продолжалась, даже здесь, где она была далеко не простой. Год от года климат становился всё суровее и суровее, и Локи знал, что подобные признаки, что уже не были редкостью, свидетельствовали лишь об одном — их мир совсем зачахнет без силы Ларца, или без какого-то другого решения. Нельзя позволить этому произойти.

Вскоре он добрался до замка. Это было высокое здание, но время и война оставили на нём неизгладимый отпечаток. Глыбы льда, что были основой стен, местами потрескались, некоторые части были раскрошены, некоторых просто недоставало. Когда-то дворец можно было назвать чудом архитектуры с его невероятной симметрией и сложностью линий, а сейчас же он был памятником жестокой войны с Асгардом. Город, что окружал дворец, выглядел намного лучше. Лафейя отказалась тратить ресурсы и деньги на реставрацию дворца, пока народ находился в нужде. Поэтому дороги в округе были чисты и аккуратны, здания, по форме незатейливые, были целы и полностью обустроены всем необходимым. Утгард никогда больше не будет таким, каким он был до войны, но Локи всё ещё надеялся, что он будет лучше прежнего.

— Локи! Живой!

Не успел Локи опомниться, как он уже оказался в крепких объятиях брата. Белистр нахохотался и, приподняв Локи пару раз, отпустил.

— Белистр, — тяжело охнул Локи, всё же улыбаясь и смотря в его лицо. — Конечно же живой, как иначе? Я ведь отправил весть, как только прибыл в Мидгард.

Белистр пожал плечами, и кривая горькая ухмылка разлилась на его губах:

— Так, как об этом всём говорила мать, можно было подумать, что ты упал в пропасть. Тебе лучше пойти к ней скорее, пока она не отправила отряд на твои поиски. Но потом — ты мне расскажешь всё. Не могу поверить, что ты сбежал в Мидгард — и без меня!

Локи покачал головой:

— Конечно, разумнее было бы отправиться туда вдвоём, но не могут же оба принца Ётунхейма отсутствовать одновременно, правда?

От этих слов Белистр немного остыл и уже не спешил дальше с обвинениями.

— Верно, брат. Слишком много событий сейчас происходит, и не все они — благость для нас. Хорошо, что ты так скоро вернулся. Уже начинались перешёптывания.

— Шепчутся всегда, ты же знаешь, — фыркнул Локи. Всегда были те, кто смотрели на него как бы свысока, на него, коротышку и воспитанника Асгарда. Все эти перешёптывания приходилось учиться игнорировать, да ведь и большинство действительно обрадовалось его возвращению. Конечно же, оскорблённой гордости Одина обрадовались ещё больше, но одно было результатом другого.

— Хуже, — произнёс Белистр мрачным голосом. — Ты ходишь по лезвию ножа, Локи. В столице мнения о твоих действиях разделились. Однажды игры с Мидгардом навлекли на нас гнев Всеотца, и они не хотят повторения.

— Это не игра! — прорычал Локи, но тяжёлая рука на его плече в следующую же секунду заставила его раздражение испариться, оставляя после себя лишь пустоту. Он разжал кулаки.

— Я знаю, Локи. Но другие не знают тебя так, как твоя семья. Большинство сразу же предположило, что ты сбежал, чтобы убить Одинсона. Они были вне себя от счастья, ведь известно, что это всколыхнуло бы весь Асгард. Они и думать не могли о других причинах твоего отсутствия, — Белистр сжал плечо брата, как-то безумно улыбаясь. — Но если я вообще и знаю тебя, им совсем скоро предстоит ещё много чего узнать.

Локи улыбнулся в ответ — вера Белистра грела ему душу. Он сжал его руку и после отпустил.

— Спасибо, Белистр.

— О, побереги благодарности для матушки. Тебе лучше идти.

На этом Белистр ушёл, а Локи продолжил идти к замку. Лафейю он нашёл в кабинете. Она ходила по комнате взад-вперёд и при виде сына застыла на месте. Лафейя с облегчением вздохнула, и Локи мог видеть по глазам, как она обрадовался его приходу, даже так, когда Лафейя стояла во весь свой рост на довольно большом расстоянии.

— Моя королева, — сказал Локи, склонив голову. Он не смог сдержать озорной улыбки, разлившейся на его губах при этих словах. Лафейя фыркнула, но приложил руку к груди в приветственном жесте.

— Локи, принц. Ты должен многое объяснить.

— Как и всегда, — проговорил Локи, подходя к матери ближе. Лафейя снова усмехнулась, ласково касаясь головы сына.

— Однажды, ты сведёшь меня в могилу, дитя моё. Проходи и расскажи мне о том, что ты видел в Мидгарде.

 

* * *

 

_один месяц спустя_

— Это рискованный план. Знаю, ты не можешь иначе, но… Это сработает? — спросила Лафейя, наблюдая за реакцией Локи. Принцу было знакомо это выражение лица — она не сомневалась в нём, а лишь проверяла его уверенность. Он узнал это спустя очень много времени и невероятное количество откровенных глупостей.

— Я уверен в этом. Это сработает пока Один спит. Я не знаю ещё Мидгард настолько, что могу быть уверен в людях, но я верю в наших людей. Так продолжаться больше не может.

Лафейя кивнула.

Они сидели на парапете дворца, так что перед ними расстилался вид на весь двор. Где-то внизу кто-то копошился в самом центре сада. Там большинство растений использовалось для пищи, но всё же они радовали глаз.

— А что же Одинсон? — всё так же осторожно спрашивала Лафейя. В её взгляде больше не было осуждения как в тот невыносимый день, когда Локи вернулся из Альвхейма. Всех их в тот день переполняли эмоции. И всё же при упоминании Тора всё внутри полыхнуло гневом, и Локи отвёл взгляд.

— Мне всё равно, — сказал он. — ЩИТ где-то держит его, мне неизвестно его местонахождение. И даже если бы он приполз с покаянием ко мне на коленях, моля о прощении, это бы ничего не изменило. Откуда я могу знать — вдруг его завтра кто-то ещё там обидит, он что, снова сюда всё громить прилетит? — Локи тряхнул головой, ожидая, когда это давящее ощущение в груди развеется. — Я не могу его ждать и доверять ему тоже не могу.

Когда-то он думал, что может доверять Тору, ведь тот пообещал помогать ему, помогать его народу — и как блестели тогда его глаза в ожидании новых побед и подвигов. Следовало уже тогда догадаться, что долго это всё не продержится. И помощь Ётунхейму — ничто иное, как очередной каприз Тора.

— Меня беспокоит не он, — сказала Лафейя. — Меня заботит то, насколько остро ты принимаешь всё, что только связано с ним. Он того не стоит.

— Знаю, ма.

Локи вздохнул и склонился к матери, она положила свои руки ему на плечи. Лафейя никогда не проявляла нежных чувств на публике, и оттого Локи больше ценил те проявления материнской любви, что она выказывала, когда они оставались наедине. И в объятьях они провели несколько мгновений, не говоря друг другу ни слова, прежде чем Локи снова почувствовал в себе силы заговорить:

— Есть один смертный на севере Мидгарда, там, где я и нашёл Тора.

Локи явственно почувствовал, каким с каким усилием воли Лафейя приняла безмятежный вид.

— Я пока не говорил с ним — было много дел. Но я бы желал встретиться с ним однажды? — проговорил Локи задумчивым голосом.

— Мидгард сильно изменился. Не удивляйся, если то, чего ты ищешь, не оправдает твоих ожиданий. Жизни людей намного короче наших, и уже много успело измениться.

— Они даже не помнят войну, — заметил Локи. Та самая война, последствия которой определили саму жизнь Локи, что до сих пор вносили коррективы в события сегодняшнего дня, а смертные даже не сохранили о ней воспоминания — разве что только в мифах. И всё же, сам факт того, что они забыли собственную историю, сейчас играл Локи на руку.

— Это даже хорошо, — сказала Лафейя. — Это только упрощает задачу для тебя. Я не могу предоставить в твоё распоряжение все ресурсы Ётунхейма, но если понадобится — только попроси.

— Спасибо, мама.

 

* * *

 

_семь недель спустя_

Тор вышагивал по комнате. Агенты ЩИТа выпустили его из той тюрьмы, и теперь он был здесь. Комната была обставлена мебелью — диван, стол, стул. На стене висела картина, изображавшая море, а стол был пуст, только два стакана стояли на нём. Смысла в том, чтобы поместить его сюда, не было — только если кто-то не из организации хотел встретиться. Агентам намного проще было бы оставить его в его прежней тюрьме и продолжать эти бесконечные допросы.

До сих пор ни один агент ни разу не ударил его, даже если и Тор отказывался отвечать на вопросы. Он мог предположить, что вёл себя неподобающе для принца Асгарда в первую неделю его пребывания на Земле, ругая и проклиная своих стражей последними словами. И всё же их манера поведения не менялась, как бы он себя не вёл. Даже когда в гневе он доходил до того, что угрюмо, как-то угрожающе молчал, агенты были неизменно вежливы, будто совсем не замечали тяжёлых взглядов на себе, а только продолжали задавать вопросы.

В конце концов от скуки Тор стал отвечать. Ничего, что могло бы подставить Асгард под удар, никаких военных тайн, но даже малейшие, самые незначительные мелочи поражали мидгардцев до глубины души. Они больше походили на детей, ничего не сведущих о других мирах. Тор ясно определил статус Асгарда во вселенских масштабах, так что Мидгард, по его словам, должен считаться чем-то вроде собственности Золотого Города. После этого к нему стали относиться даже как-то внимательнее.

Вздохнув, Тор встряхнул головой. Нет толку от прошлого. Было два варианта: либо ЩИТ поймут свою ошибку, что они держат его в заключении, или же не поймут. В любом случае, ему никаким образом здесь не навредили. Его только раздражали это замкнутое пространство вокруг и невозможность поступать по своей воле. В камере было нечем заняться, и всё своё время там Тор проводил в размышлениях. А размышлять обо всём это сейчас хотелось меньше всего.

Он постоянно думал, и мысли неизменно приходили к тому, почему он здесь — без друзей, без имени, без надежды, вдали от родины. И без брата — от этого было больнее всего.

Тор присел на диван, ожидая прихода того загадочного кого-то. Уже скоро. И действительно — через пару минут дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вошла Дарси Льюис.

— Дарси! — обрадовался Тор, он буквально засветился от счастья. Как хорошо было наконец увидеть знакомое лицо! Дарси улыбнулась в ответ, но всё же она была не так весела как обычно.

— Ну привет, здоровяк, — махнула она ему, всё так же оставаясь в дверях. Тор продолжал улыбаться, хотя и почувствовал, что что-то было не так.

— Что привело тебя сюда, Дарси?

Он даже и мысли не допускал, что ЩИТ опрашивали и Дарси, и Джейн, и Эрика из-за знакомства с ним. По правде говоря, он должен был извиниться перед ними за то, что так бесцеремонно вторгся в их жизни.

— Агенты ЩИТа решили, что тебе можно поговорить с кем-то. Я подумала, ты обрадуешься знакомому лицу.

— ЩИТ? — улыбка Тора теперь совсем сникла. Дарси со вздохом прошла в комнату, села на диван, проведя по месту рядом с собой.

Поколебавшись, Тор сел рядом.

— Ну не хмурься так. Я знаю, тут не курорт и не так весело, но ведь ты же вымотал каждого второго агента здесь. Не будем говорить о той первой неделе. Они просто хотят, чтобы для начала ты успокоился.

— А потом они подсылают мне вот такой вот подарок — знакомое лицо! Того, кому я могу доверять! Зачем ты здесь, Дарси? Чтобы разузнать побольше об Асгарде? Так знай — я никогда не предам свою…

— Эй-эй-эй, попридержи коней! Мы, конечно, можем поболтать о политике Девяти Миров, о твоей роли во вселенском миропорядке и так далее, но я здесь не за этим.

Гнев Тора тут же утих от её ровного голоса. Дарси немного переживала, но уж точно не была напугана. Скорее она проявляла к нему заботу.

— Прости, Дарси. Это… я вспылил, не подумав. Что они от меня хотят?

Этим вопросом он задавался на протяжении многих недель. ЩИТ арестовал его, но при этом ни один агент не причинил ему вреда. Они не давили на него слишком сильно, а все вопросы были общими, и только в последние две недели появились в их допросах какие-то уточнения и детали. И даже так, они постоянно переспрашивали каждое слово Тора снова и снова, будто хотели поймать его на лжи.

— Сейчас? Сейчас они хотят, чтобы ты и Локи наконец нормально поговорили.

Он представлял всё, что угодно, но такого уж точно не ожидал.

— Что?

Дарси лишь криво улыбнулась:

— Ты всё ещё здесь, Тор, из-за того вашего разговора по душам. Вы оба — важные политические фигуры в Девяти Мирах и чуть друг друга не поубивали. Локи говорит, что если с тобой что-то случится по нашей вине, нам это не спишется…

— Ты говорила с Локи? — встревожено спросил Тор. Он не верил, что Локи может навредить им, но ведь брат всегда ревностно относился к друзьям Тора. И если сейчас Джейн, Дарси и Эрик будут втянуты в игру Локи, Тор так просто это ему не простит. И… неужели Локи всё ещё был в Мидгарде? Почему не вернулся в Ётунхейм? И почему Лафейя до сих пор не вмешалась?

— Ну да, — беспечно ответила Дарси. — Он может быть крутым чуваком, когда не доходит до белого каления от одной мысли о тебе. Он работает с ЩИТом над официальным созданием первого мирного договора с Землёй.

Тор даже не знал, что и думать об этом. Это противоречило той политике, которую его отец проводил в отношении Мидгарда! Ни один из миров не может как-либо контактировать с Землёй. Смертные всегда воспринимались как слишком слабый и примитивный вид, чтобы сотрудничать с другими.

— Не думаю, что моему отцу придётся по душе такая новость, — медленно произнёс Тор, застыв в нерешительности. Как объяснить мидгардцам это всё так, чтобы они признали превосходство и мудрость Асгарда над собой? Из разговоров с некоторыми из агентов ЩИТа он уже понял, насколько упёртыми они могут быть в некоторых вопросах.

Дарси поморщилась:

— Да, знаю, вот только это не наши проблемы. С другой стороны, если он хочет как-то обжаловать наше решение, он должен явиться сюда лично и не использовать нашу планету как буферную зону.

Тор уже слышал подобное от агентов. Поначалу он думал, что не так понял, ведь всё, что он слышал, были лишь перешёптывания, которые долетали до ушей Тора лишь обрывками. Совсем другим делом были слабые усмешки и закатывание глаз, когда они с чем-то были не согласны из того, что он говорил об Асгарде, — это не возможно было не заметить. Смертные не считали себя собственностью Асгарда. Сказать по правде, Тор не мог винить их в этом — как люди могли поверить во всё это, когда здесь даже не было Одина, чтобы напомнить о своём владычестве?

— Послушай, — голос Дарси вырвал Тора из его размышлений. — Я не знаю, что происходит между вами двумя — тобой и Локи. На нём сейчас большая ответственность, и если чуть что пойдёт не так, всё полетит к чёрту — с осложнениями и достаточно так болезненно. Да и я хочу сказать, что ты наломал уже достаточно дров.

Тор оскалился, отворачиваясь:

— Локи был одним из…

— Да боже ж ты мой! Тебе пять лет что ли? Он не был одним из тех, кто решил поубивать кучу народа, когда ему не дали короны. Ты прости, конечно, но что за херня?

Тор опустил глаза, он чувствовал себя пристыженным под её осуждающим взглядом. Ему давно уже стало ясно, почему отец изгнал его — из-за его непредусмотрительности, из-за его вспыльчивости.

— Я не убивал его людей. Его народ — это народ Асгарда, — пробормотал Тор, и сердце его исступленно забилось при этих словах. Где-то внутри него настойчивый голос твердил одно и то же без конца — Локи был его братом.

Дарси тяжело вздохнула, касаясь кончиками пальцев висков, будто слова Тора причиняли ей физическую боль:

— Чувак, кажется, вам нужно много всего обсудить вместе. И было бы лучше для всех нас, если бы вы решили все свои проблемы мирно вместо того, чтобы развязывать войну здесь, на Земле, — не важно изгнали ли вас там сюда или нет.

— Ты действительно веришь, что я могу доказать, что достоин своей силы? Как я могу доказать вообще что-либо, когда я заперт в этой клетке?

Дарси пожала плечами:

— Я думаю, что ты можешь это сделать, здоровяк. Не знаю как, но уверена, ты с этим разберёшься, — она взглянула на часы и снова вздохнула. — Мне пора идти. И вот тебе напоследок совет, личная собственность корпорации Дарси Льюис: пока ты тут сидишь и у тебя куча свободного времени на размышления, подумай о том, почему Локи так зол на тебя, абсолютно справедливо зол. И действительно ли ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя был брат, такой вот, какой он есть — с синей кожей, рогами и всем остальным, или тебе больше по душе собственноручно созданный образ в твоей голове, который и выглядит совсем как ты.

Тор отпрянул, будто его окатили холодной водой. Как Дарси вообще могла даже предположить, что…

Она выглядела решительно настроенной, но всё же во взгляде её было сочувствие — она не хотела никак задеть его.

— Тор, просто убедись в верности своего решения.

Дарси неуверенно потрепала его по плечу, встала и ушла из комнаты, а Тор так и остался сидеть на диване, обдумывая слова девушки.

 

* * *

 

_два месяца спустя_

Пока Локи читал отчёт, мелькавший перед ним на экране, он становился всё мрачнее и мрачнее, при этом старательно игнорируя Дарси, что вышагивала из стороны в сторону. Джейн и Эрик работали рядом с ним, за соседними мониторами. Их обеспокоенные взгляды, что они бросали на него каждые пять минут, дополняли всю картину маслом.

Сдавшись, Локи наконец перестал притворяться, что читает, и воззрился на Дарси:

— Нет, я не слежу за Тором! Мне плевать — может гнить в своей темнице сколько ему там захочется.

Дарси фыркнула и скрестила руки на груди. С тех пор, как её нанял Щит, ей пришлось забыть о своих удобных свитерах и сменить их на более презентабельные костюмы. Но даже тот факт, что она была нанята секретной правительственной организацией, не сможет никак изменить её главного навыка — профессионального умения действовать на нервы.

— Это-то он может сделать запросто. И именно поэтому — потому что тебе всё равно — ты изо дня в день проверяешь, насколько защищена его тюрьма, и не допускают ли агенты вольностей на допросах.

— Если с ним что-то случится, не только ваш мир пострадает от этого, — пробормотал Локи, с силой вбивая на клавиатуре какой-то номер. Кнопки угрожающе скрипели с каждым нажатием, и Локи приходилось сдерживать себя, чтобы не сломать клавиатуру. Снова. Хлипкие смертные вещички.

— Ну пока что Асгард не обрушил на нас огненный дождь из молний и ещё чёрт пойми чего. Кроме того, ты сказал, что самый главный затейник этого всего сейчас преспокойно спит.

Локи сделал вид, что не заметил, как Эрик шикнул на Дарси, правда без какой-либо надежды на то, что она его услышит. Девушка лишь сморщилась и отмахнулась от учёного.

— И всё равно так просто это не забудется. ЩИТ может быть безжалостным в своём ознакомительном обучении. Рано или поздно правда становится общественным достоянием.

Локи сжал губы в тонкую линию, ну а Дарси тем временем была просто в бешенстве. Она всегда провоцировала его на какую-то эмоцию, чувство, реакцию. В большинстве случаев ему нравились её вопросы: именно они заставляли взглянуть на политическое устройство миров, знакомое ему как свои пять пальцев, и всеобщее равноденствие сил между мирами в абсолютно другом, кардинально новом свете. Всё это было игрой для проектирования будущего. Дарси была объективно безжалостна, когда в ходе разговора обнаруживались и его, Локи, промахи и слабые места. Безжалостна и одновременно достаточно сочувственна, чтобы понять, куда дальше заходить не стоит. Ну, хотя бы иногда это знание ей открывалось.

Локи попытался снова сконцентрироваться на работе, но смысл цифр, что он только что ввёл, был ему самому уже непонятен. Раздражённый на всё и вся, он вылетел из комнаты, чтобы освежиться.

Он поднялся на крышу здания, не желая встречаться с людьми на улице, что постоянно замирали истуканами у него на пути и тупо пялились. Искрящееся жаром солнце над головой приятно обдавало кожу теплом. Он предпочитал холод своего дома, но всё же это было приятной переменой места. Локи попытался сейчас не думать о том, что климат Ётунхейма становится с каждым годом всё холоднее и холоднее. Уже слишком холодно. Земляне, с которыми он работал в Мидгарде, были слишком важны для его народа, чтобы разрушить всё, беспокоясь о Торе. Тор не заслуживал его беспокойства.

Локи не знал, сколько времени он провёл там, но, кажется, достаточно долго, чтобы солнце стало клониться к горизонту. Хруст гравия позади заставил его обернуться.

Это был всего лишь Эрик. Он подошёл к Локи как ни в чём не бывало, не проронив ни слова. Заход солнца они наблюдали в полной тишине.

— У вас в Ётунхейме есть северное сияние? — спросил Эрик, неотрывно смотря в небо.

— Конечно, — ответил Локи, и на его губах отразилась невольная улыбка от воспоминания видов своей родины. — Когда наступает Долгая Зима, сияние кажется бесконечным, и его свет разливается по небу так далеко, покуда может видеть глаз.

— В Тромсё тоже можно наблюдать подобное, — произнёс Эрик. — Хотя думаю, что в Ётунхейме намного холоднее.

— Тромсё? — Локи с удивлением взглянул на учёного, кивнувшего ему в ответ.

— Я учился там в университете. Неужели ты слышал об этом месте? — Эрик выглядел заинтригованным, в то время как Локи явно сомневался, в каком русле продолжить разговор. Не было никакой уверенности, что Эрик вообще когда-либо был в этом месте, — он давно убедился, что полагаться на слова людей нужно с крайней осторожностью.

— Я говорил тебе о войне между Асгардом и Ётунхеймом, помнишь? — когда Эрик кивнул в знак согласия, Локи продолжил рассказ, избегая зрительного контакта со своим собеседником. — Вообще, всё это началось в Мидгарде. Любой ас станет рассказывать тебе о доблестной защите беззащитного Мидгарда от безжалостных Ледяных Великанов, что хотели поработить этот мир и принести с собой лёд и тьму. Но правда совсем иная — в самом начале было нечто большее, чем реванш. И началось это там, в Тромсё.

— Что ж, в этом что-то есть. Как мал мир! Или миры, вернее сказать, — произнёс Эрик. Он был абсолютно не против подобных откровений. Конечно же, у мидгардцев не осталось уже и воспоминаний о событиях давно минувших лет. — Но думаю, ты ведёшь к чему-то большему, не так ли? Из всего того, что ты говоришь, ясно, что для Асгарда раздуть проблему до мирового коллапса — как два пальца об асфальт. Они не из тех, кто любит слушать, я прав?

— Ха! — из горла Локи вырвался горький смешок. — Ты действительно в чём-то прав, — он глубоко вдохнул прежде чем продолжить: — Ещё до войны Ётунхейм был процветающим местом. Отчасти потому что мы сотрудничали со многими из миров. Ётуны лучше всего приспосабливаются в холодных местах, но наша раса одна из тех, кто прекрасно приспосабливается к окружающей среде, какой бы она не была. Только Муспельхейм непригоден для нашей жизни. И так случилось, что ётуны стали прокладывать себе путь в Мидгард.

— А Один расценил это как акт агрессии? — спросил Эрик после затянувшейся паузы. Локи покачал головой, обдумывая, как бы лучше объяснить. Он вздохнул.

— Я до сих пор не могу отделаться от мысли о том, что это война началась по моей вине.

Эрик фыркнул.

— Но ты же говорил, что война началась тогда, когда ты ещё не ро…о. О!

Локи с улыбкой наблюдал за удивлением учёного. Его истинное происхождение не было широко известно за пределами Ётунхейма. В своё время Лафейя не настолько уж впала в отчаяние, чтобы молить Асгард выслушать свою историю, а когда она стал взывать к асам, было уже слишком поздно. Один был не единственным правителем во всех мирах с чувством собственного достоинства.

— Один главнокомандующий викингов стал любовником Лафейи. Мать никогда не рассказывала мне всей истории, даже не сказала имени этого человека. И когда другой военачальник убил его, в отчаянии Лафейя собрала войско наших солдат и отправилась с ними на Тромсё — она убила всех: того военачальника, каждого мужчину, женщину и ребёнка, что были в той деревне. Я не говорю, что ётуны не повинны в этой войне, но нашей целью никогда не было захватить ваш мир. Асгард ошибочно принял месть Лафейи за попытку захвата. Всё остальное об этой войне тебе известно. Достаточно лишь сказать, что я был рождён посреди сражения, а потом был украден, когда уже последняя битва была окончена.

Эрик выглядел так, будто он не знал, что и сказать. И всё же он не смотрел на Локи с отвращением, чего часть Локи ожидала от него. Когда он несколько столетий назад рассказал эту историю Тору, тот постарался как можно быстрее скрыть свою настоящую реакцию, и от этого до сих пор было больно.

— Что ж, это… это многое объясняет. Должно быть, трудно было принять всё это. Особенно когда ты всего лишь ребёнок.

— Так и было, — подтвердил Локи. Можно сказать, это было сложно принять и до сих пор. Он любил свою асгардскую семью, но это было трудно, когда изо дня в день он наблюдал последствия тех разрушений, что когда-то принесли именно они. А их пренебрежение! В итоге Локи забыл их всех, всех, кроме Фригг и Тора.

— Когда я впервые вернулся в Ётунхейм, около десяти лет не говорил с матерью. Для налаживания отношений понадобилось много времени.

— И посмотри на себя сейчас, — улыбнулся Эрик, кладя руку ему на плечо. Локи улыбнулся ему в ответ прежде чем снова взглянуть на небо. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Эрика.

— Уверен, Тромсё сильно изменился с тех пор, как я был там в последний раз. Я всегда хотел побывать там снова, но знаешь, работа… Думаю, было бы занимательно побывать там, хоть и пару дней.

Локи искоса посмотрел на него, и Эрик старательно пытался изобразить беспечность во всей своей позе, что выглядело крайне неестественно.

— И что же, Доктор Сэлдвиг, — вкрадчиво произнёс Локи, выделяя в особенности каждое слово, — вы хотите пригласить меня в путешествие?

— Я… я не… Давай же говорить серьёзно! — забормотал Эрик. Он выглядел абсолютно сбитым с толку, и Локи не смог удержать смех при взгляде на учёного.

— Прости меня, — произнёс Локи, успокоившись. Как хорошо было снова так легко и непринуждённо говорить и смеяться. Эрик тоже как-то задумчиво улыбнулся.

— Ох, парень, поверь, ты не захочешь брать старика себе в спутники.

— Да что ты! Я старше тебя на пару-тройку столетий, — поддразнивал его Локи, хотя и понял, что на самом деле имел ввиду Эрик. — Однако по правде сказать, это будет честь для меня, если ты сопроводишь меня на свою родину.

— Это и твоя родина тоже. По крайней мере, одна из них, — ответил Эрик.

— Спасибо тебе, — только и всего сказал Локи. И снова вокруг разлилась тишина, и они смотрели, как на небе появляются россыпи звёзд.

 

* * *

 

_девять недель спустя_

— Локи! — выкрикнул Тор, когда в сопровождении агентов шёл по коридору на нижние этажи базы ЩИТа; сам он уже запутался в несметных поворотах и дверях. Локи даже не обернулся, когда прошёл мимо него.

— Нет, — это всё, что он сказал, быстрым шагом пройдя по коридору, и скрылся из вида. Тор застыл на месте как вкопанный, так что агентам пришлось прикладывать усилия, чтобы заставить его сдвинуться с места.

 

* * *

 

_три месяца спустя_

Локи наслаждался видом города из окна кабинета Фьюри, что находился в Трискелионе. Воистину, человечество проделало большой путь. Локи не переставал удивляться тому, сколь разнообразна была природа и сама жизнь в Мидгарде.

Звук шагов позади предупредил его о присутствии директора, однако он не обернулся. Фьюри подошёл к нему ближе, на мгновение окинув город взглядом. Он выглядел спокойным, но за последние несколько месяцев, что длилось их сотрудничество, Локи сумел достаточно хорошо изучить его повадки. Суженные глаза, дёрганые пальцы — всё это выдавало в нём беспокойство.

Локи, конечно же, нравилось действовать Фьюри на нервы, но следует отдать ему должное — директор крайне редко давал об этом знать. Даже когда действия Локи были не так дипломатичны, как требует от него его статус.

— Ваша дата встречи с ООН скоро будет назначена. Мы собираемся сделать всё как можно аккуратнее, потому что многие из членов собрания всё ещё воспринимают пришельцев как сказочных героев. Также, я уверен, что вы понимаете, что для принятия какого-либо решения потребуется достаточно много времени, ведь у нас нет такой организации, как единое правительство целой планеты, — произнёс Фьюри.

Он считал, что лучше всего скрывать присутствие Локи, однако тот на все предложения принять не такой выделяющийся из толпы облик ответил отказом. Даже сейчас Интернет кишел слухами и предположениями о его персоне.

— У ётунов век их жизни долог, директор Фьюри, и в своей жизни я уже видел множество политических переговоров, — сказал Локи.

— Да, я уверен в этом. Особенно в свете последних событий, — голос Фьюри был наполнен сарказмом. — Посол Норвегии просто умирает как хочет встретиться с вами. Чувствую себя Санта Клаусом на Рождество, исполняющим детские желания, честное слово.

Локи улыбнулся при мысли о том, что его, в каком-то смысле, потомки и земляки хотят встретиться с ним. И ему также хотелось с ними встретиться.

— Я бы тоже желал встречи с ним. У меня есть много вопросов к этому человеку.

Больше всего вопросов было, конечно же, о мифологии, что Эрик недавно показывал ему. Локи чуть не умер от смеха, когда читал её.

— Но вы ведь не за этим позвали меня сюда, не так ли? — произнес Локи, поворачиваясь к Фьюри, который подтвердил эти слова кивком головы.

— Вы и без меня знаете, что достаточно много людей с опаской отреагируют на новость о том, что жизнь в других мирах существует. И вы знаете, что это может повлечь за собой. Всё может стать только хуже, когда люди узнают об Асгарде. Они будут интересоваться, почему  
Земля не контактировала с другими мирами ранее.

Локи сжал кулаки, но удерживал свою силу, так что температура в помещении осталась прежней. Пристальный взгляд Фьюри он встретил со своей фирменной улыбкой.

— Я могу дать вам тысячу причин, объясняющих всё это. И сейчас они вам известны так же хорошо, как и мне, ведь мы обсуждали этот вопрос уже неоднократно. Для Мидгарда крепкий союз с Асгардом будет иметь высочайшую ценность.

Фьюри хранил молчание в ожидании, когда Локи продолжит. Вскоре тот заговорил с безрадостной улыбкой:

— Но я могу гарантировать вам, что мы обеспечим вам одну вещь, которую вам не может дать Асгард. Видите ли, они уже считают ваш мир их собственностью, он видится им беззащитным и нуждающимся в опеке. Один, оставаясь царём, никогда не предоставит вам свободу действий. Но Ётунхейм предоставит вам это — место рядом с собой, отношение как с равными.

Фьюри наконец улыбнулся.

— Я надеялся, что вы скажете нечто подобное. Ответьте, принц Локи, слышали ли вы когда-нибудь об Инициативе «Мстители»?


	4. Лёд тронулся

— Опять позируете, мальчики? — спросил Старк, входя в комнату и целенаправленно направляясь к кофемашине. Локи же всё ещё придерживался мнения, что это отвратительнейший напиток во все вселенной.

— А что же ещё делать? — говорит он со всем достоинством, на какое способен. Локи изменил позу, чтобы солнечный свет падал на его рога так, как-то было нужно ему. — Стивен заслуживает того, чтобы запечатлеть меня во всём величии.

Стив, полностью сконцентрированный на рисунке, не поднимает головы, однако лёгкий румянец на его щеках — явное доказательство того, что он всё слышит. Капитан, конечно же, мог дать отпор кому угодно, но когда дело доходило до вкусов и предпочтений, он был неимоверно стеснителен. Совсем другое дело Старк — обмениваться взаимными остротами с ним было любимым делом Локи.

— Я бы тоже не прочь запечатлеть тебя во всём твоём величии, — отмечает Старк, не поворачиваясь, всецело занятый добавлением лошадиной дозы сахара в свой кофе.

— М-м-м, — голос Локи делается низким и хриплым. — А Пеппер к нам присоединится?

— Заткнитесь, пожалуйста, — подняв голову от листа, вставляет Стив. Он смотрит крайне раздражённо, на что Старк только улыбается.

— Я спрошу её, если настаиваете, мой милый синий принц, — произносит он и тут же уходит с чашкой в руке.

Локи ослепительно улыбается Стиву и подходит к нему, чтобы посмотреть, что же получилось. Ему очень нравилось, как продвигалась работа. Он уже видел подобное искусство и раньше, когда путешествовал по мирам, но в Ётунхейме бумага и пергамент были большой редкостью. История его народа передавалась из уст в уста, или же высекалась в камне или глыбах льда, что хранились в особых условиях.

Все книги, что Локи принёс с собой, хранились в массивных шкафах, которые были защищены заклинанием от разрушительного воздействия холода. И всё это — сидеть часами без единого движения в одном положении, пока кто-то вырисовывал его черты на бумаге — это было что-то новенькое для него. Искусство Ётунхейма обычно служило более практическим целям или ограничивалось скульптурой.

У капитана определённо был талант. Локи, говоря откровенно, был просто счастлив, когда Стив в сбивчивых, скомканных от застенчивости предложениях впервые попросил позировать ему. Время шло, и теперь это занятие стало обычным времяпровождением, когда настроение было подходящим, и обычно в этом процессе участвовала вся команда Мстителей дружно и сообща.

Локи и не предполагал, что с таким удовольствием будет проводить время в Мидгарде. Он отнёсся скептически к предложению Фьюри об участии в Инициативе, особенно если учесть тот факт, что ярым любителем драк Локи никогда не был. Он был обучен военному искусству, но не желал пополнить ряды воинов. Во всяком случае, подобное было бы никак не возможно в Асгарде.

Но участие в только сформировавшейся группе неожиданно оказалось довольно интересным делом. Выказанная готовность защищать свой мир, особенно принимая во внимание тот факт, что он был принцем другого мира, несколько успокоила тревогу множества стран, ускорила процесс переговоров между Ётунхеймом и Мидгардом. То, что Локи входит в состав «Мстителей», привлекло внимание многих непосредственно к самой Инициативе, и Фьюри был этому совсем не рад. Именно благодаря Локи Инициатива стала не только достоянием ЩИТа, но и обрела ведущее политическое и общественное значение.

— О, тут ничего особенного. Но спасибо тебе, что позволил ещё раз тебя нарисовать, — голос Стива заставил Локи вынырнуть из своих мыслей.

— Очень красиво, это тебе спасибо. Мне не трудно — одно сплошное удовольствие, — улыбнулся Локи.

Рисунок был действительно красив. Стив смог уловить игру света и тени на его лице, что на картине вспыхивали оттенками синего и золотого, так что в каждой линии ощущалась рука мастера. Обычно Локи не носил своих доспехов в Мидгарде, ведь особое церемониальное значение такие вещи на Земле явно утратили своё изначальное значение, но сегодня был особый день — встреча с Советом Безопасности. И рисунок Стива, сам этот процесс были способом снять стресс для них обоих.

— Может, тебе понравится этот? — спрашивает Стив. — Знаю, требуется наложить кучу заклинаний, чтобы он сохранился, но я тут подумал, — может, ты отправишь его домой? Ну, знаешь, своей семье.

Локи был тронут. Он как раз хотел отправить что-то к своим в Ётунхейм. Он появлялся там всё реже и реже, ведь переговоры с Мидгардом сейчас были на активной стадии развития. Нечто подобное происходило и в Ётунхейме — в поддержку плана Локи собиралась различного рода поддержка со всех кланов. В основном шаги лидеров Ётунхейма были осторожными, но и это вселяло надежду.

— Это будет честью для меня, Стивен. Прекрасная идея, спасибо.

 

* * *

 

— А можно я возьму образец твоей крови? — услышал Тор, когда выходил из лифта.

— Если ты попросишь об этом у колдуна в любом другом мире, тебя тут же убьют, поэтому нет, нельзя, — этот вопрос скорее позабавил Локи, и его голос совсем не звучал так, будто он собирается убить своего собеседника, о чём в первую минуту и подумал Тор.

Его сердце пропустило болезненный удар, когда он услышал голос брата, ведь они только случайно сталкивались в коридорах — и это в лучшем случае. Тор замялся, не уверенный в том, нужно ли им вообще сейчас встречаться. На самом деле он уже мало в чём был уверен — последний год преподал ему горький урок.

Агент Хилл, что сейчас сопровождала его повсюду, ободряюще подмигнула ему, но прошла вперёд. Тор пошёл следом, призывая всю свою уверенность. Целую неделю он ждал этого с нетерпением. И сейчас все его планы разговора с Локи казались пустыми и глупыми, самыми настоящими мечтами простачка. И всё же, в мечтах смысла не было — нужно было действовать.

Вид застывшего при виде Тора Локи в любой другой ситуации рассмешил бы. Раздражение тут же исказило его лицо, глаза, кажется, стали ещё краснее, стоило ему взглянуть на Тора. Локи посмотрел на его руки, что больше не были скованы наручниками, куда бы он не пошёл, и Тору отчего-то пришлось приложить неимоверные усилия, чтобы сдержаться и не коснуться места, где они были когда-то.

— Здравствуй, Локи, — сказал Тор. Локи проигнорировал его слова, поворачиваясь к Хилл.

— Что он здесь делает? — произнёс он с явным напряжением в голосе. Его собеседник, в котором по ранее увиденным файлам ЩИТа Тор узнал доктора Беннера, явно чувствовал сейчас себя не в своей тарелке от подобной встречи. Хилл, кажется, и не замечала постепенно нагнетающейся атмосферы.

— Директор Фьюри предложил принять Тора в Инициативу на испытательный срок. ООН, учитывая его происхождение, одобрило идею.

Поведение Локи несколько изменилось, хотя Тор по-прежнему видел, что напряжение чувствовалось даже в фигуре брата. Локи улыбнулся, и его поза тут же сделалась расслабленной.

— И что же, теперь «Мстители» наконец находятся в подчинении ООН? — спросил Локи с обманчивой слащавостью в голосе. Хилл улыбнулась в ответ, буквально отзеркаливая улыбку Локи. То, как Локи и все эти смертные могли говорить с такой радостью о действиях, абсолютно противоположных их желаниям, скрывая свои настоящие мысли и чувства за абсолютным спокойствием, всегда было лишь причиной, почему после вот такого вот общения у Тора раскалывалась голова к концу дня.

— К сожалению, нет, — соврала Хилл. И Тор знал, что она врёт. Он был там, когда Фьюри, в бешенстве мечась по комнате, выкрикивал что-то о «треклятых трикстерах и синих ублюдках, портящих все планы». Но он быстро взял себя в руки и даже стал перечислять преимущества подобного положения в определённых сферах. И всё же первая реакция Фьюри, как и некоторые планы его действий, состряпанные на скорую руку, были далеки от доброжелательных.

Тор полагал, Фьюри должен был благодарить, что все те слабохарактерные личности в его коллективе предоставили ему возможность дистанцироваться от ЩИТа. И пока значительное количество агентов были заслужено уважаемы Фьюри, большим начальником, всё же было что-то в самом сердце ЩИТа, что-то было не так. Локи, так быстро обособившийся от них всех в своей новой роли, должно быть, почувствовал то же самое.

— Что же, пока от тебя есть толк — добро пожаловать, — произнёс Локи. Он слегка кивнул ему с абсолютно отсутствующим выражением лица прежде чем скорым шагом выйти из помещения. Тор было открыл рот, чтобы ответить, да не успел.

Ему уже порядком надоели эти недомолвки с Локи. Он потратил столько времени, работая над собой, стараясь быть достойным, что бы там это не значило. Без Мьёльнира он не чувствовал в себе прежней уверенности, но он старался быть лучше, поступать лучше. А пока каждый раз, когда он видел Локи, старое чувство гнева и горечи заполняло его. Неужели Локи не видел его стараний? До сих пор любые продвижения Тора просто игнорировались.

— Давай, Тор, найдём-ка тебе тут место, — голос Хилл вырвал его из своих мыслей. В последний раз взглянув туда, где только что стояли доктор Беннер и Локи, он последовал за агентом.

 

* * *

 

— Да ты вообще меня слушаешь? — голос Локи был полон раздражения. Отголоски слов наконец просочились через пелену тумана, в котором витала Джейн, — она часто заморгала, переведя взгляд на Локи, который, кажется, что-то говорил и сейчас выглядел крайне недовольным. О чём он только что…а, ну да, как тут забудешь. Она его остановила, когда он начал повторять свои слова.

У него не было веских причин против присутствия Тора в башне Мстителей, ну, кроме того железобетонного утверждения, что это же Тор. Всё это она уже слушала, кажется, вечность.

— Локи, я услышала тебя ещё в те первые три тысячи раз. Я правда не пойму, почему ты так против. Если бы ЩИТ не был уверен в нём, его бы здесь не было.

— Ясно, ещё минус один — он тебя просто зачаровал, — проворчал Локи с неприкрытым отвращением и с размаху плюхнулся на диван, который притащила Дарси в лабораторию. Джейн в основном валялась на нём во время перерыва.

Учёная залилась румянцем, так ничего и не возразив — а что тут скажешь? Тор ведь действительно был само очарование, когда хотел. Локи, конечно, тоже ничего, но не её типаж. И всё же речь была не о её «зачарованности», что не давала ей подолгу заснуть, ладно хоть работа продолжалась в прежнем режиме, и на том спасибо.

— Ну и кто теперь ведёт себя как ребёнок, а? — именно ребёнком Локи без конца называл Тора, когда жаловался на него. В этом, конечно, была доля истины, но лишь отчасти. Когда Тор и Локи находились в одной комнате, всем остальным приходилось выслушивать их препирания, что больше походили на споры пятилеток. Конечно, у них действительно были проблемы, которые требовали серьёзных решений, но почти всё «население» башни считало эти самые препирания добрым знаком, ключом к решению чего-то более серьёзного.

Локи не ответил, а только отмахнулся от её замечания и вздохнул.

— Надеюсь, я только драматизирую, — прошептал он настолько тихо, что, может, эта фраза и не была предназначена Джейн. — Я вижу, как он старается. Но толку от этого нет — это ещё больше раздражает, — продолжил он уже громче.

— Почему? — спросила Джейн. Она уже поняла, что работать ей не дадут, пока проблема как-то не разрешится. И всё-таки личные отношения — сложная штука.

— Если бы я знал, — ответил Локи, скрещивая руки на груди и отводя взгляд. — Думаю, отчасти потому, что меня это злит, ведь он не делал ничего подобного раньше. Всю свою жизнь он был безмозглым болваном, и понадобилось изгнать его в другой мир, чтобы заставить задуматься над своими действиями.

Джейн прекрасно понимала это. Даже до появления Локи многие интересовались её работой, но всегда было как-то всё не вовремя — слишком рано, слишком поздно. Одним словом, требовался некий толчок. И сейчас она, объективно оценивая ситуацию, могла с уверенностью сказать, что Локи не был готов отречься от Тора, даже если и сам говорил об обратном.

Если бы на месте Тора был кто-либо другой в этой ситуации, даже она сама, Локи было бы плевать — факт.

Джейн лишь пожала плечами — у неё совсем не было опыта общения с братьями или сёстрами.

— Может, лучше позже, чем никогда? Вы же не собираетесь просто игнорировать друг друга ещё пару десятков столетий.

Весь вид Локи буквально кричал о том, что он готов начинать хоть прямо вот сейчас. Но через мгновение уже сдался:

— Надеюсь, до этого не дойдёт, — произнёс он, вглядываясь куда-то вдаль. Когда в подобном положении он просидел несколько минут, Джейн посчитала, что на сегодня её долг выполнен, и она наконец вернулась к работе.

 

* * *

 

— Ещё раз, — произносит Локи, глядя на Тора сверху вниз. Тор поморщился и поднялся на ноги, пока Локи снова начал обходить его кругами. Они тренировались в спортивном зале. Хоть он и был пуст, Тор не сомневался, что Старк сейчас с попкорном в руках наблюдал за ними в комнате видеонаблюдения. Слишком уж быстро все разошлись, стоило Локи затащить Тора в спортивный зал, убеждая, что тот якобы давно не тренировался.

— Хватит с меня твоих фокусов, — со злобой прошипел Тор, терпение у которого было уже на исходе.

— Фокусов? — глаза Локи угрожающе блеснули. Тор прекрасно знал, что ходил что ни на есть по лезвию ножа, и всё же упрямо продолжал.

— Да, фокусов! Ты же знаешь — я по-прежнему смертен. Это не тренировка, если ты только и хочешь, что втоптать меня в землю. Это не честно в конце-то концов.

Локи замер, и вдруг все чувства Тор буквально закричали ему об одном — только что он ляпнул лишнего.

— Честно? Хочешь, чтобы всё было по-честному? — Локи выглядел так, будто решал, что же сделать сначала — заехать собеседнику по лицу, или разразиться триадой. И, приняв для себя решение, сказал: — Будет по-твоему.

Взмах рукой — и его синяя кожа постепенно начинает менять цвет. Тор и забыл уже, как может выглядеть Локи, не находясь в обличье ётуна, как все его привыкли видеть. С таким Локи у него было связано много светлых воспоминаний, было и как-то горько видеть его бледную кожу, видеть, как красные глаза становятся зелёными и исчезают его рога. Даже в росте Локи вдруг потерял около фута. Сейчас его образ отличался от того, к которому привык Тор за время редких визитов брата в Асгард. Теперь его глаза не были того сверхъестественно зелёного цвета, как прежде, а волосы, когда-то бывшие иссиня-чёрными, отливали сейчас тёмно-коричневым оттенком.

— Та-да-а-ам, — протянул Локи, и губы его сложились в резкую, будто высеченную из камня тонкую усмешку. — Теперь мы оба смертны.

Так вот оно что — он обратился не в аса, он обратился в обычного человека.

— Что ж, — голос Локи гулко отдавался от стен зала, — на чём мы там остановились?

Глухо что-то прорычав, Тор бросился на него. Со скоростью под стать ветру Локи уходит в сторону, разворачивается и нападает на Тора со спины, надеясь, что тот потеряет равновесие. Тор ожидал что-то в этом роде, а потому мгновенно разворачивается и, нагибаясь, берёт ногу нападающего в захват.

И вот, патовая ситуация: они сцепляются, и каждый при этом норовит вырваться из «объятий» другого. Кажется, впервые в жизни Локи теряет терпение быстрее Тора — от каких-то бессвязных толчков он переходит к нападению, так что движения его больше похожи на змеиные. От очередного удара Тор едва ли не оступается, но вдруг хватает руку Локи прежде, чем он успевает её убрать. Локи послушно следует движениям Тора, когда тот пытается уложить его на лопатки, и, в какой-то момент рассудив, что и этого уже довольно, одним движением ноги выбивает почву из-под ног Тора, так что теперь на пол летят уже оба.

Вырваться невозможно, каждый из них старается ударить другого посильнее и побольнее. И Тор начинал уже беситься не на шутку. Как обычно, стратегией Локи было не попасться — всегда увиливает, увёртывается.

— Хватит убегать от меня, Локи! — проворчал Тор, отчего Локи перестал увиливать от него так резко, что от неожиданности Тор не сумел отреагировать на удар, пришедшийся ему как раз по лицу. Он тяжело охнул и встряхнул головой, чтобы прогнать круги перед глазами.

— Убегать? Тогда тебе, может, пора перестать быть в каждой бочке затычкой? — в ответ севшим голосом проговорил Локи.

— Да я как бы пытаюсь! Уже целый год пытаюсь! Наш отец отправил меня сюда…

— ОН МНЕ НЕ ОТЕЦ! — проорал Локи, отстраняясь и тут же кидаюсь на Тора с новой силой, так что последнему оставалось только защищаться. Он был буквально оглушён свирепостью ударов Локи, выражением истовой ненависти на его лице.

— Он спас тебя…

Локи не дал ему закончить:

— ОН УКРАЛ МЕНЯ! ОН ЛГАЛ И С РАДОСТЬЮ ПРОДОЛЖИЛ БЫ И ДАЛЬШЕ! А ПОТОМ ОН ПРОСТО-НАПРОСТО ОТПРАВИЛ МЕНЯ ВОСВОЯСИ!

Не выдержав очередного удара, Тор заваливаясь на спину. Как и тогда, Локи склонился к самому его лицу. Только вот теперь от него не веяло холодностью, прежней расчётливостью — он выкрикивал Тору в лицо всё, что давно терзало его.

— Он забрал меня от моей семьи! Забрал всё! Я не мог спать, наверное, с год в этой пустой, промёрзшей насквозь земле, прежде чем научился видеть её красоту, прежде чем моя семья показала мне тот край так, как видят его они! Они приняли меня так же быстро, как отрёкся от меня Асгард. И что же? Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернулся! Вернулся. К.Этим. Грёбаным. Ублюдкам.

Каждое слово Локи сопровождал новым ударом. А Тор безвольно лежал на полу, больше поражённый словами Локи, чем сражённый силой его ударов.

Наконец, Локи остановился, соскальзывая на колени рядом с Тором, и воздух постепенно становился холоднее, пока человеческий облик Локи сменялся обликом ётуна. Его буквально трясло, и он прятал лицо в ладонях.

— Прости меня, — прошептал Тор, но Локи лишь краем глаза взглянул на него. Тор вздрогнул от боли в теле, пока приподнимался на локте, вытирая рассечённую губу.

— Я никогда… Никогда не думал, что мне придётся переживать снова боль того дня, — снова начал Тор, пытаясь сказать то, к чему не знал как подобрать слова в такой момент, он не осмеливался даже для себя осмыслить их в полной мере. — Это было нечто ужасное. И ты обрёл семью — я потерял брата.

Локи был поражён таким признанием. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы подобрать верные слова.

— Ты никогда не терял меня, Тор, — произнёс Локи, и голос его казался густым, неимоверно глубоким и звучным от всех невыплаканных слёз. Он попытался снова закрыть лицо руками, но Тор ухватил его за запястье.

— Мне действительно жаль, брат мой, что причинил тебе столько горестей. Я рос в обиде за то, что тебя у меня отняли, пока весь Асгард твердил, что я должен быть этому рад. Обида — отвратительное чувство. Низкое. Я не думал, что всё это доставит тебе столько боли. Не знаю, сможешь ли ты простить меня…, но я… мне жаль.

Локи так и не взглянул ему в глаза — он смотрел на его руку, будто увидел её впервые в жизни. Тор отчего-то залился румянцем и разжал пальцы, но Локи схватил его за руку, прежде чем он успел убрать её.

— Ты сохранил это, — произнёс он.

— Что? — Тор взглянул на своё запястье, что обивал поблёскивающий браслет из чёрный локона, заплетённого косой.

— А, это. Конечно. Я не думал… Ты… Ты хочешь вернуть его?

Если бы Локи попросил об этом, это бы не разбило Тору сердце — таким набором слов нельзя описать того, что бы он пережил в тот момент. Должно быть, Локи услышал что-то особое в его голосе и поднял широко распахнутые, полные горечи глаза на брата. Сглотнув, он пробормотал:

— Нет… нет, хочу, чтоб это было у тебя.

Он поднялся, а Тор так и остался лежать на полу. Он перевёл взгляд на потолок, проведя кончиками пальцев по браслету на запястье, и засмеялся.

 

* * *

 

Всё началось с каких-то мелочей, — обеды на двоих, кресла, стоящие рядом во время ритуальных вечерних просмотров кино, как это обычно водилось в башне. Поначалу, было проще, когда их общие друзья были чем-то вроде буфера между ними, они были и причиной, почему вдруг братья заняты, к примеру, одним и тем же делом.

Через время какие-либо существовавшие между ними препятствия начали просто разрушаться, и способствовал этому тот факт, что они оба были вдали от своих родных миров, — их соединяли мечты о родине. Были и осложнения в переговорах с Мидгардом, и тогда для их внезапной дружности и неожиданного понимания не нужно было искать причин.

В основном они много говорили друг с другом, иногда, конечно же, ругаясь. Обитатели башни предпочитали скрываться с места действия их ссор, но гнев быстро сменялся готовностью выслушать мнение другого. Это было не так легко и просто.

И такие редко происходившие события всё-таки стоили того.

 

* * *

 

Тор гипнотизировал взглядом фигурки шахмат — у него этот ритуал уже вошёл в привычку. Локи только вздохнул. Не то чтобы Тор был так плох в игре, но для этого ему нужно было включить мозг, а проще, конечно же, этого не делать.

— Что-то удача сегодня явно не на твоей стороне, Тор, — сказал Локи, забирая очередную его фигуру. Он не возражал против того, что Тор называет его своим братом, но вот у самого язык не поворачивался так его назвать.

Тор, покачав головой, сделал ход.

— Кажется, так, Локи. Кажется, так, — сказал он, и только. Интересно. Обычно Тор всегда говорил, что занимает его мысли, но говорил он это только Локи.

— Если ты и дальше будешь изучать эту ладью, определённо проделаешь в ней дыру, — попытался пошутить Локи.

— Я… Да я просто задумался — как много ещё времени должно пройти, чтобы отец позволил мне вернуться в Асгард? Разве я не достойно сражаюсь здесь, на стороне «Мстителей»? Разве я не понял своей ошибки, насколько низко себя вёл? Не знаю, что ещё мне нужно сделать, чтобы он снова считал меня достойным.

Неожиданно для него самого Локи почувствовал укол вины, вспомнив, какие планы он когда-то строил, чтобы самому заполучить Мьёльнир.

— Тор, тебе не нужно искать его одобрения, оно, может, и не столь важно.

Тор взглянул на него, абсолютно не понимая, о чём он.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

Локи заёрзал в кресле, не зная, стоит ли вообще продолжать.

— Изначально он был заговорён, как бы запрограммирован так, что только Один мог поднять его. Тор, я немного изменил это — теперь только Мьёльнир определяет, кто будет его хозяином.

Тор смотрел на брата в полном потрясении, он даже не мог и слова сказать. Потом он вдруг рассмеялся. Локи тоже улыбнулся, успокоенный, — кажется, Тор принял его объяснения.

— Ох, Локи, если кто и может владеть им, то только ты. Но почему же тогда не было никаких вестей из Асгарда?

— Их и не может быть, ведь ты по прежнему в ссылке, Тор.

Тор снова склонился над шахматной доской, и выглядел теперь совсем печальным. Локи приподнял его за подбородок, заставляя взглянуть себе в глаза.

— Может, когда я отправлюсь в Ётунхейм в следующий раз, я мог бы наведаться и ещё кое-куда? Сомневаюсь, что матушке не плевать на условие твоей полной изоляции. Я мог бы чисто случайно захватить с собой какое-то письмо, как думаешь?

Ответом ему была широкая и искренняя улыбка. Только сейчас Локи понял, что Тор, должно быть неимоверно тоскует по дому. Локи тоже иногда скучает по своим, но он может уйти, когда ему только захочется. Тор же застрял в Мидгарде, пока Мьёльнир лежит, покрываясь пылью.

— Мне бы очень этого хотелось, брат.

— Чудно. А теперь — шах и мат.

Тор только недовольно застонал.

 

* * *

 

Джейн спешила в комнату отдыха — она боялась не застать там Тора и Локи, которые как раз собирались пойти в город.

— Новые данные. Биврёст. Центральный парк, — выдохнула она, от спешки у неё начало колоть в боку. Братья переглянулись, оба выглядели настороженными. У Тора внутри боролось два чувства — радость и страх. Мьёльнир ещё не подчинялся ему, так с чего вдруг кому-то наведываться сюда? Может, Один всё-таки решил вмешаться в планы Локи насчёт Мидгарда?

— Джарвис, собери остальных. Кажется, у нас давненько не было совместных прогулок, — скомандовал Локи. Голос его был ровным, но Тор с лёгкостью угадал в нем беспокойство по тому, как руки брата несколько нервно, почти неосознанно тянулись к рукоятке его ножей. Большинство ётунов предпочитали создавать ножи изо льда, но Локи отдавал предпочтение металлическим, хоть ему и приходилось накладывать на них заклинания, чтобы защитить от разрушительного воздействия холода.

— Брат, давай наведаемся туда и посмотрим, что там такое, — произнёс Тор, изо всех сил стараясь придать себе беззаботный и решительный вид. Под тяжёлым взглядом Локи все эти старания пошли прахом, но его усилия были вознаграждены.

— Джейн, оставайся в башне, — обратился к ней Локи. — Следи за данными. Мы должны быть в курсе, если к нам ещё пожалуют гости.  
Тора вдруг передёрнуло от этих слов. Один не посмеет привести сюда войско, правда же? Тора беспокоило и ещё кое-что — Локи об Одине столь благосклонного мнения держаться не будет.

Джейн кивнула:

— Да, идите. Я буду здесь. И возьмите коммуникаторы.

Они распрощались и направились к выходу, вскоре к ним присоединились Стив в полной боевой готовности и Старк в одном из своих костюмов.

— У нас намечается вечеринка? — спросил Тони.

— Не уверен, но готовым надо быть ко всему, — ответил Тор.

— Свяжитесь с Фьюри, — посоветовал Локи. — Нам могут понадобиться и его полномочия.

Старк поморщился прежде чем снять часть шлема.

— Уже сделано, — сказал он.

Они покинули башню и сразу же направились к Центральному парку. Как только они были на месте, открылся Биврёст — пока всё шло по плану.

— Это твой отец? — раздался голос Клинта из динамиков. Настроен он был явно скептически. Тор знал, что он прятался где-то на верхушке деревьев. Где-то в толпе виднелась и рыжеволосая макушка Наташи, старательно изображавшей обычного зеваку.

— Ага, — протянул Тор. Биврёст переместил Одина и небольшой отряд Эйнхериев аккурат на тротуар парка. Тор не мог разобраться во всем круговороте эмоций, что обуревали его при виде отца. Радость, гнев, страх, опасение — всё это мешалось внутри тошнотворной концентрацией краски. И выражение лица отца неизменно наталкивало на мысль, что ничего хорошего из этой встречи не выйдет.

Лицо Локи же абсолютно ничего не выражало. Тор мог только гадать, что скрывалось за этой маской напускного равнодушия.

Позади них подъехала невзрачного вида машина, из которой вышел Фьюри, как обычно одетый во всё кожаное. Его предчувствие тоже твердило, что ничего хорошего можно не ждать. Все они направились к делегации Асгарда под оценивающим пристальным взглядом Одина.

— Здравствуй Один, правитель Асгарда, Поработитель Миров! — выкрикнул Локи, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что Эйнехерии, в полной боевой готовности, направили на него своё оружие. Взгляд Одина, когда он взглянул на Локи, был полон злобы, но он сдержался и проигнорировал подобное приветствие, желая поприветствовать первым Тора — ничего удивительного, всё как и прежде.

— Сын мой, сколько воды утекло с тех пор, как твоя нога ступала на землю Асгарда. И вот я очнулся ото сна, а ты всё ещё не дома.

— Всё так, отец, — начал Тор, и энтузиазма в его голосе было меньше, чем если бы этот разговор происходил год назад. — Я не достоин силы Мьёльнира, и поэтому я всё ещё здесь.

Один сильнее сжал Гунгир и скривил губы, но не проронил ни слова. Неужели его отец был разочарован тем, что он всё ещё не доказал, что достоин? Или он явился сюда, чтобы отречься от него, проклясть его? Вдруг, ему уже всё равно? От этой мысли у Тора всё похолодело внутри.

— Позволь мне представить моих спутников, — проговорил Тор, желая как-то заполнить гнетущую тишину. — Друзья мои, позвольте представить вам Одина Всеотца, правителя Асгарда и защитника Девяти Миров. Мой царь, это «Мстители», избранные воины Мидгарда, призванные защищать свой мир, и Николас Фьюри, их предводитель.

Тор, следует сказать, достаточно уклончиво обрисовал роль Фьюри в этом всём — он был уверен, что отец не очень-то оценит настоящий его «титул» начальника шпионов и профессиональных убийц.

— И что же тут делает Ледяной Гигант? — спросил Один, и от его интонации, с какой он произнёс это, Тора аж передёрнуло. Как он может называть Локи… так?

— Не то чтобы меня хоть как-то волновало твоё мнение о моих действиях, Всеотец, но я также Мститель, — скучающим тоном сказал Локи. Казалось, ему было куда интересней смотреть на собственные руки, чем на Одина. Но всё же Тор мог видеть, как брат искоса следил за Всеотцом и не спускал взгляда с Гунгира.

— Принц Локи Лафейсон — союзник Мидгарда и почётный гость на Земле, — выступил вперёд Фьюри с самым бесстрашным видом. Что-то в его тоне заставило Тора думать, что ещё чуть-чуть и все они устроят соревнование в гляделки.

— Вот как! — Один отмахнулся от слов директора взмахом руки. — Вам лучше поискать союзников в другом месте. Здесь же — только змеи, что не упустят случая укусить, когда вы повернётесь спиной.

Локи оскалился в злобной улыбке:

— Эта змея больше не ищет поддержки там, откуда её гонят. Вряд ли это моя вина, что ты зол на меня, когда можешь, конечно же, этого и не делать. И я не кусаю тех, кто протягивает мне руку помощи.

— Мне следует арестовать тебя за предательство, — прорычал Один, и Локи только рассмеялся в ответ, запрокинув голову, но смех его был резким и скоро оборвался.

— За какое? Кажется, это ты, Всеотец, изгнал меня когда-то, и я не клялся тебе в верности. Ётунхейм не подчиняется тебе, ровно как и Мидгард, если они не желают этого.

Лицо Одина всё мрачнело и мрачнело, и Локи продолжил:

— А если ты говоришь про то дело с коронацией Тора, я скажу тебе то же, что и ему: я был в Альвхейме.

— О, и я уверен у тебя есть этому доказательства, — вставил Один с таким сарказмом, какого Тор ещё ни разу не слышал от него.

Локи снова заулыбался.

— Да, если ты, конечно, не хочешь объявить Волара из Светлых эльфов лгуном.

Один нахмурился — Тор знал, что такое ему крыть нечем. Ни одно существо в Девяти Мирах не осмелится помянуть Волара плохим словом.

— Я говорил о твоём изгнании из Ётунхейма и о вторжении в этот мир, — наконец выдал Один. Кажется, в самом воздухе чувствовалось, как всеобщее терпение медленно, но верно иссякает.

— Я всего лишь служу этому миру, достопочтенный правитель Асгарда, — язвительная улыбка не покидала лица Локи ни на одно мгновение. — Ты не можешь запретить мне этого. А что до всего остального, — думаю, мидгардцы должны говорить за себя сами. Или ты не позволишь им этого, им, на чью землю ты отправил перевоспитывать сына?

Ловушка расставлена — это было ясно каждому. Если Один скажет, что мидгардцы не способны говорить за себя, то тем самым он поставит под сомнение возможное доказательство достоинства Тора. Какие уроки он мог бы извлечь в столь примитивном мире?

Уступить — значит признать, что Мидгард достаточно развитый мир, не нуждающийся в опеке Асгарда. И это, если Тор правильно растолковал выражение лица Фьюри, было более, чем правдой. Ох, его брат был чертовски умён. Сейчас — идеальный момент расставить все точки над «i» в вопросах со статусом Мидгарда; само изгнание Тора могло разрушить некоторые планы Одина на будущее, и Тор не сомневался, что Локи, в свою очередь, успел настроить и своих планов.

Сейчас Асгард не был так силён, как это было во времена войны с Ётунхеймом. Один желал мира, и этот покой озолотил и другие миры, так что ввязываться в войну было крайне нежелательно. В теории, Асгард мог разгромить Ётунхейм и Мидгард — с союзниками или без. Дело было в том, что остальные, находившиеся в подчинении Одина, могли восстать следом за мидгардцами, и тогда в победе Асгарда нельзя быть уверенным.

И даже если Асгард одержит победу — какой ценой? Проведя на Земле год, Тор мог видеть то, что мидгардцы называют «последствиями войны», и этого хватило ему, должно быть, на всю жизнь, охладило пылкую страсть к битвам. Теперь Тор не был уверен в правоте отца.

Как Один не мог видеть, насколько глупо сейчас поступает? Такие союзники, скреплённые крепкой дружбой, как Мидгард и Ётунхейм, были ценны для самого Асгарда.

— Довольно! — отрезал Один. — Можешь играть с этими смертными сколько тебе захочется. Тор, идём.

Теперь Тор в ступоре смотрел на протянутую Одином руку. Это было всем, чего он так желал с тех пор, как оказался в на Земле. Но нет, не таким способом. Он отступил, смотря прямо в глаза отцу, невзирая на глубокое удивление, отразившийся на лице Одина.

— Я не достоин, отец. И не могу вернуться домой, пока не докажу обратного, — Тор мгновенно почувствовал, как спокойствие разливается по его венам при этих словах, будто он снова обрёл то, за чем так давно гнался. — Я останусь тут и буду защищать этот мир. Помогу брату в его планах. Я уверен, Ётунхейм и Мидгард будут процветать, объединив свои усилия. Я не могу пойти с тобой.

— Да будет так, — Один отдёрнул руку не без отвращения. Он сжал Гунгир, призывая Хеймдаля, чтобы он вернул их домой.

Локи смотрел на Тора, и благодарность и признательность отразились на его лице. Тор улыбнулся в ответ, — чувство восторга наполняло всё его существо. Забавно — он думал, что подобно расставание будет печальным.

Фьюри подошёл к ним ближе, прижимая руки к ушам:

— Что это за хрень происходит? — произнёс он, и Тор едва ли услышал его слова из-за застилающего всё вокруг шума. Глаза Локи широко распахнулись, он сделал шаг назад, оттолкнул Фьюри следом. Он смеялся, и Тор, лишь на секунду задумавшийся о причине такого, казалось бы, неуместного веселья, теперь узнал знакомую дрожь в теле.

Он выбросил руку вперёд и тут же схватил Мьёльнир.

А потом весь мир вспыхнул в вспышке света.

 

* * *

 

И где-то в Асгарде, наблюдая за всем, Фригга улыбалась.


	5. Единство

— Ну почему всегда в моей башне? — раздался обречённый вздох Старка из коммуникатора, когда Тор как раз поджаривал молнией очередного читаури. Они пробивались к порталу, и казалось, что потоки пришельцев, злобно ревевших под небом Нью-Йорка, никогда не закончатся.

Благо, что улицы вокруг башни Мстителей были уже эвакуированы благодаря предупреждению ЩИТа, что работал как часы. Агенты вместе с солдатами национальной безопасности сдерживали читаури, чтобы они не вырвались за оцепленный периметр.

— Что там насчёт подкрепления, здоровяк?

— Уже скоро. Надеюсь, Локи тоже подтянется, и времени хватит, прежде чем ваши порталы закроются, — Тор буквально выплюнул последние слова, когда пришельцы начали обходить его со всех сторон. Резким движением он откинул каждого одного за другим, так что их бездыханные тела теперь валялись где-то возле соседнего здания.

За последние месяцы Джейн со Старком (не без помощи ётунов) создали что-то вроде карты обоих полюсов земного шара, где были расположены порталы в Ётунхейм для связи миров друг с другом. Так были заложены не только первые торговые пути, но и основаны посольства на той же территории.

Неожиданным преимуществом помимо всего прочего стали новые поступающие потоки воздуха — ледяного из Ётунхейма, попадающего в Мидгард, и горячего с Земли. Поначалу бушевали бури, но стараниями лучших учёных с обоих сторон решилась и эта проблема. На полюсах Земли вдруг стали фиксировать резкое понижение температуры, в то время как климат в Ётунхейме стал немного мягче. Однажды Тор, уже будучи царём своего мира, поклялся вернуть Ларец Ледяным Великанам, — так остановилось разрушение их мира.

Локи вернулся в Ётунхейм, когда заварилась вся эта каша с захватом Мидгарда. Даже с десятками порталов требовалось время, чтобы переправить на Землю армию. И всё-таки Локи, поддерживая репутацию прилежного нарушителя всех мыслимых и немыслимых законов, переправляет своих воинов прямо на место сражения землян с читаури.

Тор не смог сдержать улыбки, когда холодный воздух вдруг обдал всё тело. Локи вернулся.

— И что же, братец, начали и без меня? — выкрикнул Локи, шагая по улице навстречу Тору и без разбора паля в читаури, что тут же падают замертво на землю.

— Не расстраивайся, брат, этих тварей хватит на всех! — пробасил Тор, откидывая очередного врага, что полетел прямо в окно. Тор только прослеживает за траекторией падающих осколков стекла, когда агент Коулсон через наушник нравоучительным тоном напоминает, что им всем следует минимизировать ущерб городского имущества. По возможности, конечно же. Перед выходом в башне Старка велись жаркие споры о том, кто же попортит больше всего городского добра, и в итоге почти единогласно было принято решение — Халк. Да, Тор периодически проигрывал подобные споры.

Локи с улыбкой наблюдал за сосредоточенным лицом брата, но вскоре эта улыбка стала хищной, предвкушающей:

— Что же, придётся устраивать совместный парад войск всех трёх миров, да, Тор?

— Вот это-то история выйдет.

За, как обычно, малопонятным движением рук Локи пространство вокруг них пошло рябью, и по всему периметру начали появляться порталы. Ётуны выходили из них, сразу же бросаясь на читаури.

Тор, издав радостный возглас, кинулся в пучину сражения, и Локи последовал за ним.

 

КОНЕЦ.


End file.
